Hanyou R: The future
by Mbrooks6759
Summary: A alternate universe that tells the story of Yasha, Inuyasha's reincarnation, and how he saved the world from a terrible future and became the superhero Hanyou R.
1. Chapter 1: The incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, this story is non-profit.

* * *

"Ok, class get your notes out. Today we are recounting the events of how and why the council of the elders was created," Miss Pact started her lesson.

'This is boring', Yasha thought as he rummaged through his bookbag for his notes. He placed them on his desk and turned it to a blank page. Why can't anything interesting happen for once? It always seems as if the same thing always happens every day. Never anything exciting or interesting. So much so, it seems to be the routine of Shelter.

Shelter is just a normal town with completely normal people, nothing really interesting about it.

The crime rates are low, despite this fact, it still manages keeps Yasha's older brother Rue working late. So he is almost never home and since Rue is Yasha's only family, which means Yasha is mostly alone. Today he is sixteen year old, so it's not like he actually needs someone to be there.

Besides, Rue, worked as one of Shelter's finest police officers. Actually, he is not only among the finest, but in truth manages Shelter's police force. So it only make sense that he would always be busy and can't come home.

The only thing that actually makes Shelter a little less boring is the Police Force, because of this small bit of information, Yasha, planned to follow in Rue's and his late father's footsteps and go to work at the Police Force once he was older.

Yasha sighed, brushing his black moonlight hair away from his brownish amber eyes as he grabbed his pencil ready to face the teacher. "Hundreds of years ago before our time," she began as Yasha zoned out.

Yasha already knew about the creation of the council of elders. Parents always tended to tell their kids the story at bedtime in Shelter. A long time ago there were five powerful warriors who protected the land. They each had special abilities that other people at the time could only hope to have. Their powers or sometimes called rare magic, were a gift bestowed upon them in order to fight back against a great evil that threatened the lands. The source of this evil corrupted the king that ruled over the people causing him to suddenly become a tyrant. Before they went up against the king the five warriors created Shelter for the people under their protection. The five warriors went up against the king in a long and tough battle. They defeated the king but at a price. The fifth warrior leading the team lost his life, sealing away the evil king. His magic was lost to history and the world forever. After the evil king was defeated the remaining warriors created a council to help reunite the people and bring peace back into the world, thus the council of elders. These warriors powers consisted of four different types of rare ancient magics: water, illusion, speed, and finally strength. Every generation after the original council members, the members were chosen by the previous council member, right before they died to take their place in a way that is not known to the public. This nickname given by the Elder's was a secret because no one besides the council members knew about it. In a way the Elder's secret, has become a tradition over time, like festivals and holidays.

As time went on, these rare abilities were lost forever. Only the history books, legends, and stories that went along with them were left as evidence of their existence. There are theories that all five warriors had other abilities as well, but were lost forever to time.

Yasha rolled his eyes, people still used the elder's secret, but it was rare that they actually believed in the tale behind it. Usually, the people just wrote it down as a myth, because there was no real evidence besides the stories, legends, or even real records of the warriors and who they were. So people just thought of it, only as a fun bedtime story for young children. These events were called the War of Unification, as the war between the evil king and the five warriors brought the people together into a new world.

"As time went on, a prophecy was created, that when the chosen ones were needed once again, they will return. Sadly, the rest of the prophecy has either withered or has yet been deciphered," Miss pact finished.

Yasha sighed, relieved as the teacher started assigning their homework. Finally he could get out of there and just go home to do his homework.

The bell rang, Yasha got up and walked towards the front door, suddenly without warning a girl with short raven hair ran right into him as he exited the classroom. It caused them both to drop their papers, "I'm sorry," said the timid girl as she bowed her head.

"It's fine. It isn't a big deal," Yasha replied with kindness. The girl looked up at the boy in surprise as she finished picking her stuff up. It was like she had never been shown kindness. Their eyes locked as blue met amber. They just stood there staring at each other breathless. Until the girl broke the silence in a nervous tone, "Your name is Yasha right? Isn't your brother the head of the police force?"

Yasha nodded confirming the girl's suspicion. Despite being a quiet student that didn't really stand out much, a lot of people knew his name because of Rue's job. It probably would have been a lot different four years ago. Four years ago, when Rue was just a regular police officer, he worked a lot with their father. Their father was the leader of the police force at the time an a year and a half later their father went missing after a special job. After months of waiting the two young boys were finally informed of their father's death. Yasha was only fourteen years old while Rue was twenty. It was hard for the both of them, Yasha started shutting himself out from the world and became the quiet boy he was today. The need for a police force leader and money for the two boys' survival didn't leave Rue that much time. He was selected as the next police force leader in their fathers place. Rue, unlike Yasha didn't show any grief at all. It looked like he was happy about their father's death. So Yasha would ignore any attempts Rue made to talk or communicate with him for months until he found out Rue was actually putting on a brave act for Yasha and the others that would worry for him. He told Yasha, that he missed their father deeply, however, their father wouldn't want them to act like that. Instead he would want them to live their lives and not waste them by grieving over him. Besides, they should live as much as they can, so they can tell him their wonderful and cheery stories once they got to see him again.

After that, Yasha's life went back to pleasant and normal. He searched for something exciting to do with his life.

After an awkward silence, the girl said, "my name is May. It was nice to meet you! I have to go now, bye!" May stumbled away from Yasha nervously as she made for the front door. That was weird, the boy shrugged it off and went to gather his stuff too. He got ready to leave.

A few minutes later, Yasha was already walking home with lazy steps.

Bump, Bump, his heart accelerated for a split second like a warning. He suddenly had a very bad feeling, like something tragic was about to happen. Why was he being so paranoid? It was probably nothing. After all, nothing tragic had happened in Shelter since before the council of elders and that was hundreds of years ago.

Also, why did this feel so similar? Yasha shook his head ignoring the problem, maybe he just stayed up for too long again?

With that in mind, he just focused on going home. It wasn't like something bad would happen there, right? He just shook his head out of such thoughts and started walking home again.

Not long after, Yasha arrived home. His house was pretty decent sized with two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second level, then a kitchen connected to a dining room with a living room on the first floor. The house also had a basement with a bathroom, but Yasha wasn't really allowed there, because it was Rue's workroom that he would use when he brought work home with him. Rue was dedicated to his job. He did that a lot during investigations.

Yasha sighed as he opened the front door, empty. No other living being in the house besides himself. Why was he surprised? That happened all the time! He guessed he'd just have to celebrate his birthday by himself once again. Since Rue started working, anything special like birthdays and holidays were seemingly always missed and skipped. Yasha remembered the better times, when Rue made sure to spend time with him on these days, even their dad made sure to come whenever he had a birthday.

Yasha felt like he was something that was yet to come, someone who didn't exist yet. He walked up to his room with heavy steps. His room was right across from Rue's and the bathroom was at the end of the hall next to the closet. He would say that he shared the bathroom with his older brother, but in truth Rue used the basement bathroom most of the time and even ended up sleeping in the basement instead of his actual room.

Yasha slammed his bedroom door open and dropped his book bag onto his blue covered bed as he went to go to sit at his school work desk. He opened up the laptop to start his report on the five warriors and the war. The assignment would take extra time since there was not much known about the war besides the council and the five warriors and that there was a major war between the five warriors and the king before the final battle.

But he supposed he had nothing better to do, it's not like he'd actually get to celebrate his birthday for once with his brother. With that thought, the boy got straight to work.

* * *

"So the time has already come, hasn't it?" A strange voice echoed with a dead calm from a distance. "Then let the chain of time dissipate, so that the new chosen ones may begin," the voice said with readiness. Suddenly a scene appeared. It was somewhere in a forest, there were ruins with a sword stabbed in the middle of the ruins chained down with strange symbols on the chain and all around the ruins. It had a dark aura surrounding it, suddenly without warning, the chains snapped and the darkness sealed there was freed.

* * *

Yasha gasped standing up suddenly. He felt something flow straight into him and hard. Yasha gasped for breath. He looked down at his hands trying to calm the strange sensation in his body.

'What was that!?' Yasha screamed in his head feeling as if those chains once were a part of him. His grabbed the front of his shirt harshly. He slowly calmed down. It felt as if his soul was partially incomplete trying to put itself back together again by nimbly shattering and rearranging itself, so that it was complete.

As soon as he calmed down, the front door to the house slammed open. Something was definitely not right!

Yasha could hear footsteps running in desperation until his door slammed open revealing Rue. His older brother's long black hair and clothes were a complete mess and his golden eyes seem to be dilated in panic.

Quickly, his older brother yanked him by the arm and tried to say something, however a loud roar echoed in their ears, Yasha couldn't hear his older brother.

Suddenly the owner of that roar crashed a giant scaly arm through the window. Yasha barely managed to dodge. His leg was cut deeply by the shards of glass and the sharp claws.

Before the boy could even react his brother picked him up in his arms and started heading out of the room.

Before they completely left the room Yasha got a good look of the thing that attacked him and others like the thing attacking and eating other people from either from their homes or from the street.

Yasha's eyes widened as he stared at the terrifying giant black reptile monster and it's slit eyes looking at him. He felt like the monster's sole purpose was to hunt him down and kill him to make sure some miracle didn't happen.

Rue ran to the basement in a flurry as crashing sounds and roaring was heard throughout the house. Rue slammed the door to the basement open, then shut it locking the door. The older man rushed carrying the young boy to a comfy looking sitting area with a mini kitchen. Rue went even deeper down into the basement until they came to a room with a heavy metal door and metal walls surrounding it.

Yasha whimpered painfully. His brother carefully set him down on a comfy bed saying as the boy began to slowly black out, "you're going to be alright, Yasha."

Before Yasha blacked out he felt Rue's healing magic slowly fixing what it could. Before Yasha fell prey to a deep black slumber he heard his brother say, "I'm going to go fight those things with the others, hopefully I'll be back. If not please take care of yourself and grow strong, Yasha, and goodbye."


	2. Chapter 2: Anzen no basho

There are some edits please see them below

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and this story is non-profit

Author's note: thank you for choosing to read my story, If you want to please review. there might be some grammar mistakes so please bare with me and tell me by reviewing, now on with the story!

* * *

"What?" Yasha groaned on the bed. He gasped and sat up as memories slammed back into his head yelling his brother's name, "Rue!"

He flipped the sheets open in a panic and tried to immediately stand. Yasha tripped over his bandaged right leg not long after he stood. He grabbed his leg in pain mentally screaming as he decided to pushed through the pain. If only he could use healing magic. Then he would try to numb the pain. He reached over to place a hand on his leg, longing to use some sort of healing spell.

Suddenly his hand started to glow a bright red. It was able to reduce the damage from a broken leg to a sprained ankle. Yasha freaked. He landed on his butt and stuttered, "healing magic? But I can't use magic. Not only that but normal healing magic is a green color and can't heal that much, so how?"

The boy contemplated for a while before he stood up again, this time with a limp. There was no time for this, he had to find his brother!

Yasha stood determined. He went to undo the many locks on the metal door. Yasha thought out loud, "why on earth does he have that many locks anyways?" Once he was done, he ascended the stairs that lead to the sitting room. When he got there, he was horrified at what he saw.

The whole room looked like a tornado had ran right through it. The furniture was spread every which way and there was glass all over the floor. Yasha didn't even want to know about the rest of the house. He had to see if his brother was alright. The boy quickly went up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

He leaned on the door listening for those creatures, before he heard voices shouting. "Is there anyone here?" The boy recognized the voices from the police force. They worked for Rue! Yasha tried to yank the door open after unlocking the door only to fail miserably. Soon he heard faint voices by the door, "I'm here, help the door is stuck!" They came to the door and ordered, "stand back. We're going to break the door open!" Yasha went down the stairs a good distance and ducked the flying door. He didn't care about that as he looked at the two men.

Yasha asked in panic yelling, "where's Rue!?" The men seem to give each other sad looks before saying, "we're sorry Yasha, he's gone. The council of elders will explain everything in a few hours."

Tears rolled down the boy's face. His eyes dilated in shock. One of the men then led Yasha out of the house in a soothing motion. The boy came face to face with the nearly destroyed city.

Rue was gone, his only family was gone. What was going to happen to him now? Was he going to die like Rue and the others?

He wiped the tears off his face. He came to terms that Rue wouldn't want this. He would want Yasha to help the people still alive like Rue himself would. He could mourn later. Right now, there were people who needed help and he could still walk.

* * *

Yasha let out a cold sigh asking his rescuers, "hey, I can still walk. Is there anything I can help you guys with?"

The two agreed and let Yasha help recover people and look for food, medical equipment, and whatever else they might need to survive in the coming days. Anyone who could help was helping. This lasted about an hour. Everyone finish checking all the houses.

Once they finished up, they headed to the center of the town to help the sick and injured. The two officers were two of the several surviving police officers from Shelter's police force that became guards around the group of survivors. Meanwhile others had taken up patrols around the city looking out for anymore of those black monsters.

As Yasha was gathering some more medical supplies, he noticed a small bloodied child and that no one had time to treat. Something in Yasha snapped and he raced towards the dying child, feeling like he'd done this several times before. He hovered his palms above the boy's injuries and remembered the strange feeling when he had healed his own broken leg. His palms glowed red with healing magic. Yasha focused really hard as the glowing spread, covering the boy. It began to glow brighter. When the glowing had faded, the boy's wounds closed and all that was left were a few bruises and a small scar on the boy's stomach.

Yasha gave a relieved look. The boy would survive. While Yasha was healing the boy, he was ignorant to the eyes watching him.

Yasha gathered his stuff and went back to collecting supplies for the doctors working really hard to save as many people as possible.

* * *

Many hours later in the late afternoon four older people in robes entered the group and stopped in the middle of the now gathering crowd. People from the crowd started to whisper, "it's the council of the elders. Are they finally going to explain what's going on?"

One of the elders raised his hand to quiet down the crowd before saying, "thank you all for being so patience during this horrible moment in history. I am going to skip all the formalities and get straight to the point. Those things that attacked us are called shadoumonsutas. Which means Shadow monsters. These Monsters are from the War of Unification. They are monsters created by the evil king that fought against the five warriors during the war."

The crowd gasped unbelievingly. If those things are from the War, then the five warriors weren't a myth after all.

The council had to silence the crowd once again before continuing, "these monsters were sealed away when the evil king was. It is said that these monsters represented the evil king's dark power. Because of this, we believe that the seal has been weakened releasing these monsters. Do not fear, if our ancestors fought against these monsters so can we. We will finish what our ancestors failed to finish. I proclaim this war the War of Resistance and we're the resistance!"

Someone argued from the crowd, "but they could only do it with the help of the five warriors!"

That's right, they had the five warriors what do we have?

Another elder harshly yelled, "silence! Have you forgotten about the prophecy?".

Someone else argued, "the prophecy is incomplete!" After that many people agreed with that. A female elder answered, "then we will complete it! Prophecy or not, we are stronger than we use to be with our newer innovations and we can do it! Whether you are with me or not we can do this!"

The crowd whispered, then someone came up and asked, "do you guys have a plan?"

The elder that spoke first nodded and explained, "yes. We will spilt anyone who is willing to fight for their lives in this war into three groups: Warriors, Healers, and Scientists. The Warriors will be soldiers that will fight against these creatures. While the Healers will be split between a place of safety and to back up the Warriors. The Scientists jobs will be to research and figure out all there is to know about shadoumonsutas, the prophecy, and the war of unification with the added bonus of inventing weapons to go against the shadoumonsutas. If you don't wish to be in any of the groups you can become citizens and help out by providing food and other resources, while also constructing weapons for the war."

They made sure everyone understood before continuing, "as for a place of safety. We will be going underground in the old tunnels that were used during the war that are still intact today. They are called the Anzen no Basho. We can expand the tunnels when we get there. We've already been informed of attacks in other places than this. We have warned others to go underground as a result. We should not mourn for the lost. We should celebrate, this is just the beginning of a new age! That being said we will leave in a few hours to head for Anzen no Basho. Collect anything you can recover while you still can. We won't be returning to Shelter anytime soon."

With that, the Elders took their leave to let everyone collect what they could.

Yasha just stood there taking everything in before heading towards the ashes and huge bits of debris that use to be his home.

Yep, this will definitely be different from now on.

* * *

After many hours of walking they finally arrived to Anzen no Basho. Yasha sighed in relief. Luckily they didn't run into any shadoumonsutas while they were out.

It looked just like a bunch of cliffs and then flatlands until their guide used levitation magic to lift a secret door revealing an underground tunnel. The guide instructed everyone to climb down one at a time then light a match, there should be some torches by the latter when you get down. Once that was done everyone started placing the torches on the walls for light. The caverns was full of light.

The caverns where huge with small pocket spaces. Those must be the bedrooms. There was also several tunnels leading all around Anzen no Basho. The guide said that the tunnels were rumored to be a way of passage between areas so one group could get to the next in case of an emergency. Some were even rumored to lead to places like the five warriors headquarters. Sadly, most of these hidden passageways had either caved in or eroded over time.

Yasha shivered. Despite all the torches it was very cold down there. A boy around his age with short black hair came up to Yasha and said, "cold? I found some old firewood. Do you want to sit with me until the Elder's servants bring the black cloaks they were talking about?"

Yasha shrugged, "why not? It's not like I got anything better to do." Soon the two boys were sitting in a corner with a fire warming the cold air. The other boy decided to use that moment to introduce himself, "hi, my name is Mark. I've seen you around the school. What's your name?"

Yasha answered, "my name is Yasha. I guess it's nice to have a familiar face around here." Mark nodded. Despite being the same age as Yasha, the boy seemed to have a wiser aura about him. His purple eyes studied Yasha.

Something felt strange about this other boy. Why did he feel so familiar to him anyways?

Before Yasha could finish his thought Mark interrupted, "you know I feel like I've known you for a long time, yet we just met. Perhaps we used to know each other in a previous life?"

Yasha gave a surprised look as Mark laughed out, "so you feel it too? Maybe all this dust is making us delusional." Then he gave a knowing look and said shaking his head, "who knows."

They just sat there and chatted for a few hours until some people came into the cavern handing out the black cloaks. All of the cloaks were basically the same aside from sizes. The cloaks were to help keep them warm and protect their owners against any weather. Actually, they were from the few designs of armor that still existed from the war. Not only were they given these cloaks but some clothes to go underneath. Were they just going to change in front of everyone?

Then two adults looking to be in their mid-thirties came out answering all the questions in everyone's mind, "we are two officers selected to help guide your group by the Council of Elders. The Elders have set up some personal rooms in the caverns for everyone. Because of how many of you there are they have made several groups spread far and wide throughout the caverns. We are going to pull a draw to see who goes to which caverns. Note that these caverns are spread very far and wide, so your different groups will probably be at least a few hours away from each other."

Everyone nodded understanding as the woman continued, "also, we'll need to collect your choice of which of the three jobs you want by tomorrow".

She nodded to the man standing next to her as he carried a brown box around for people to draw out of. The woman added, "if you have family, you can come to the main cavern to rearrange your tickets so you may stay together".

Yasha reached in the box and grabbed the piece of paper, taking a look at it.

It read, "Kasai."

Mark then chimed in, "cool, it looks like were in the same group." Yasha nodded in agreement before everyone was handed a map to their destination.

The woman said, "you will go by yourself. Help each other if you can. We will see you later."

With that they left to go to the next group. Yasha and Mark put their cloaks on without changing their clothes underneath. They found a convenient pocket in each of their cloaks placing the clothes they received inside. They picked up their torches and lit them, then left as the others started going their separate ways.

After a while of walking Mark asked, "that reminds me. What kind of job are you choosing? I am going to be a Scientist!" Yasha stopped for a minute thinking before he answered, "I don't know. It's just kinda sudden."

Mark gave an understanding look then said, "don't worry about it too much. I'm sure you'll know when you need to know."

Yasha let loose a tear. Mark reminded him of his brother. He said, "you know the last thing my brother said to me before he died was to grow strong. Maybe I should become a warrior. After all, it's what Rue would have done."

Mark looked at Yasha for a while before giving him a warm smile. Yasha must've really loved his brother and looked up to him a lot.

Mark added, "I think your right." Then he said while yawning, "let's find kasai, so we can hit the hay." Yasha smiled, "yeah, let's go."

* * *

An hour later they finally arrived at Kasai. They were greeted by an older woman, "hello. I am Maria your group Chief. If you're wondering, yes. We are now calling the groups villages to lighten to mood."

The boys said in union, "but we weren't wondering about it."

Maria shrugged her shoulders as she showed them to their rooms saying, "oh well. Here we have two nice rooms left for you two. You two youths should be going to bed with how late it is, especially after your journey".

The two just nodded while following the chatty woman to their new rooms. Mark's room was first. It had a bookshelf built into the cave wall so it only made sense. Yasha's room was on the complete opposite side of the cavern. Their rooms were as far apart as they were going to get.

Maria commented as Yasha went behind the curtains to his new room, "good night. I know it's hard now, but it will get better one day. Who knows you might even become the next council member one day."

Yasha sighed and said, "thank you, good night."

After she left, he got a good look at his room. Like the others, it was just as small and it had a fire pit. It was also a little eroded in the wall making a bed like shape, at least it was better than sleeping on the floor.

Yasha changed out of his dirtied clothes and into the ones that were handed out. He used his new cloak as a makeshift blanket and laid on the pure stone bed going into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Hey Yasha, are you awake?" He heard Mark through the room's curtains. Yasha gasped and fell out of his makeshift bed. How long had he been asleep?

Yasha growled out, "I'm awake now!"

"Hey don't complain, if I didn't wake you, you'd miss your chance to choose your job today," the other boy replied in a joking manner. He heard Yasha scrambling to get ready and said, "I have to go. I'll see you later tonight."

Mark left as Yasha tucked away neatly a picture of his brother and himself into his cloak. After making sure everything was in place, he ran into the main cavern of kakai village. Then Maria piped up quickly, "about time. Boy, you're lucky I managed to save you some bread for breakfast."

"Sorry it won't happen again, thank you," Yasha mumbled grabbing the piece of bread from her hand. He darted into the tunnel leading into the main cavern of Anzen no Basho. That was weird, he had never been able to go this fast before. Yasha shook his heads of such thoughts and went as fast as he could to the main cavern.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Yasha arrived at the main cavern panting. Luckily Kakai village was only about an hour away from the main cavern of Anzen no Basho.

Good, it looked like he was just on time. Yasha evened out his breath as the four Elders came onto the stone stage.

One of them raised his hand to quiet the crowd. Then he came forward to give a speech. He took a deep breath before starting, "Welcome to Anzen no Basho, I hope your first night here was okay. Many, if not all of you already know that I am Elder Royce and that I typically give speeches to the public, and these are the other Elders: Elder Mary, Elder Hunk, and finally Elder Josh. We are all here today to see you all choose your jobs, but before we start there are a few things I'd like to discuss. We've all come to an agreement that we should hold a meeting every few months to discuss the War of the Resistance and other findings. Also, as soon as the scientists are assigned, they will began a few projects for us. First, they will work on restoring Anzen no Basho to how things used to be before the people of old abandoned it. Secondly, they will come up with a team to seek out information regarding the five warriors and the prophecy, and finally they will hone their skills to make the well-crafted weapons against the shadoumonsutas. We will inform you of any advancements regarding these three things during those meetings we've already discussed. Also, soon we will be starting to send the already trained warriors into the battlefield, so be prepared. Now with that out of the way, let's began the choosing ceremony."

With that, the council left the stage to do more important things. three adults in their mid-forties lined up in front of the stage.

The one in the middle with his strong sounding voice said, "so, here's how it is going to go. The woman behind me is Mira and she teaches medicine and advance healing magic. The wimpy nerd next to her, is Walter the science professor. Finally but not last, I am Aazz and I teach the ones courageous enough to risk their lives in battle to be warriors, only if you have the guts to do so."

People were sweating from fear, but there were some that didn't shake in fear as they held their head high. Yasha was sweating in fear. He knew that he had to do it, if not for himself, then for Rue and the others that died during the incident.

"Very well, proceed with caution then. Just follow the teacher with the job you choose. If you want to be a citizen, then head back to your assigned group villages. They will take you to a separate area to start your training," Aazz explained to the crowd.

Then the teachers took off in different directions with some people staying behind, Yasha choose to follow Aazz despite his fear.

* * *

They walked for a while, before they arrived at the barracks. The place was different from the rest of the caverns Yasha had seen so far. Unlike the normal stone rock, it seemed more metallic with a few crystals hanging on the walls. This place seemed to go even further into Anzen no Basho. There were three tunnels connected to the rooms; one tunnel looked like it went further down into the caverns judging by the sloping path.

Torches aligned the walls reflecting off the crystal, so the room was completely lit up. There were also ancient carvings on the walls faded from time. Yasha could still clearly tell that some of it depicted the War of Unification. There seemed to be a big chunk missing. It must've been a pictures of the five warriors, before it was eroded too much.

Yasha was amazed by the barracks of Anzen no Basho. He just couldn't believe he'd get to train there. Aazz's voice echoed in a commanding tone, "listen up and listen good!"

Everyone turned and gathered around Aazz for his speech. Once everyone was settled Aazz began, "you may call me master or master Aazz, because I am going to be the one to turn you tadpoles into warriors!"

Everyone cheered at his morale as he continued, "these are the barracks of Anzen no Basho! Where we not only prepare our best soldiers but train them as well! Actually, it is said hundreds of years ago, even the five warriors trained and fought each other here! So let's train hard, so we can become even stronger than the five warriors!"

Yasha gave a knowing look. The five warriors had rare powerful abilities that only they could use. They'd be lucky if they came close to the warriors great power.

Suddenly the master shouted, "actually, let's not waste any more time! Let's get you tadpoles into shape! One hundred laps around the barracks! What are you waiting for? I'll make it two hundreds laps!"

Before anyone could complain, they were forced to start running. Except Yasha who stood there in shock. One hundred laps, seriously!?

Master Aazz gave Yasah a glare before yelling, "you there, what's your name!?"

Yasha answered in a nervous tone, "Yasha, sir?"

The master noded and spoke, "well then, Yasha. For you insolence you get to do three hundred laps! Can you handle that? Because you're skinnier than the rest of these tadpoles!"

Before Yasha could reply Azz interrupted, "what are you waiting for? Go, I am watching you Yasha!"

Yasha ran quickly in fear of his new master's wrath. He could have sworn he heard Master Aazz laughing at him as he ran in fear.

* * *

Here are some translations for certain names or words:

Anzen no basho = Place of safety

Shadoamonsuta = Shadow monster

Kasai = Fire

Aazz = Someone mightier, stronger

Mira = extremely lovable and smartest in their class


	3. Chapter 3: Getting stronger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and this is purely non-profit**

Aazz, the master of the trainee warriors, had trained and drained all of the energy out of his new students on the first day for hours until it was real late in Anzen no basho. He putt even harder effort into Yasha, the boy guessed the master wanted him to break until he would want to change jobs because of how skinny he was.

Yasha limped towards Kakai village as he thought that he wouldn't break to Aazz, he would make his brother proud and grow strong. But man was he sore! He couldn't remember the last time he had to work that hard, even in gym!

But more importantly he was embarrassed about how he acted towards the older man, he acted like a child. There's no way he'll show that much fear again, didn't they say warriors were fearless in battle, otherwise, they would get themselves killed!

Yasha growled at himself in his foolishness, next time he would try his best to take example from the other students. He sighed, despite both of his brother and father working for Shelter's police force before the incident he was still way too spoiled and was never good at defending himself. But he also knows what stronger means, it entitles hard work or at least that's what his late father use to say to Rue and himself when they were still little.

Yasha stopped and sighed, "Rue". he soon pulled the small picture from his cloak's inner pocket, he still misses his brother deeply and he knows his brother would be proud at his choice of action. He smiled at the picture as he made a promise, "I promise I'll become stronger just like you wanted me to, Rue".

With that he put the picture back as he trudged with a new attitude towards kakai village.

He soon arrived just in time to be greeted by a sight of Maria handing out stew for dinner for the people arriving from their first long day at their new jobs.

Everyone ate and chatted happily until Maria went to the middle of the cavern and announce, "Ok I am here to tell you that my job isn't cooking or being yer mother! So were going to make a schedule depending on your jobs".

Maria then went on about taking turns on laundry duty after everyone was done laughing, she talked about cleaning the main cavern and the hallways where their personal places are in. But they have to clean their own space, so they would need to keep up with their things. Then cooking food for meals is all up to them, each village has three pots to cook over a fire in that are still intact from the old days and usable so either they share with each other, wait for the other group to finish, or find other means of food so they didn't starve to death. The part where they have to clean the cavern they all agreed to call cleaning duty.

Then Maria order, "alright, now I need to take names and jobs".

She walked in a circle writing down names and jobs on a piece of cloth until she came to Yasha. She asked Yasha, "What's your job, boy, scientist or healer?".

Yasha spoke up, "My name is Yasha and actually I am in training to be a warrior". He blushed as most of the cavern started laughing at him saying, "with how wimpy he is, no way! He's way too skinny".Maria then Hushed them and scowled, "Oh hush! He sure is a lot braver than most of you guys are, who didn't choose to be a warrior! Besides he's young he'll grow into it!".

After everyone calmed down Maria came to the blushing Yasha and said, "Don't listen to them, you'll be a great warrior once your time comes".

Yasha mutter a quick, "thanks". Then he got up and left the room filling it with even more laughter.

Was he really gonna take this? No, he'll show them once he becomes one of the strongest warriors around! They just gave him even more reason to keep training.

Once Yasha got to his stone bed he laid down, the Master said to be there nice and early so they could get even more practice in.

Yasha sure wasn't looking forward to that, but he had to become stronger no matter what. He closed his eyes remembering the past week as a tear ran down his cheek, he and others lost so much and gained back so little. He couldn't even finish high school, at least he still alive.

With that thought his exhausted body lulled him into a light restless sleep.

"Inuyasha we have to run!" Yasha heard a faint voice of a young woman. He tried to open his eyes to see what was wrong but all he saw was blurry images and voices.

"Not without sesshomaru!" A young man was heard screaming, soon Yasha was able to figure out were the two voices were. They looked like they were in some of the deeper tunnels in Anzen no basho, aren't these the tunnels that were blocked off?

He soon felt his body move without his permission towards the tunnels, what's going on?

Soon everything around him begin to rumble as heard the girl's voice scream, "Inuyasha!". The scene soon changed to a blurry image of someone familiar, it can't be the blurry image looked like Rue.

Yasha tried to scream his brother's name but his voice did not carry as he felt himself move towards his brother. He then heard his brother faintly ask in a slightly different voice, "Inuyasha, what are doing here?! You have to get away from this place before it collapse!".

Yasha gave up on speaking as he heard himself in a slightly deeper voice yelling, "Not without you!".

Soon the cavern started to collapse as books scattered around in, the Archive? His brother then yanked him harshly by the arm and pulled a secret door that lead to the other side of the cavern, how Yasha knew this he did not know. Rue shoved him into the passageway as the archive collapsed on top of him, burying his brother inside of the archive seemly forever.

Yasha jolted awake breathing harshly, so that was just a nightmare? But it felt so real, he soon heard activity coming from the cavern and bolted straight out of bed and rushed to get ready. Nevermind about that dream, he needs to get to the barracks for training!

After Yasha got dressed he darted out of his room into the cavern then to the tunnel leading to the barracks, he really did not want to do any more exercises than necessary.

When he got there he was forced to do a hundred more laps than necessary as punishment, man he really needs to figure out how to not sleep in.

After that they started a routine of running, push ups, and whatever else can get you into shape. Then Yasha would walk back to kakai to sleep then he repeated the process once again.

He continued this cycle until it became routine, soon three weeks had past in a blink of an eye. About a week ago the trainees started combat training, but unlike the other students Yasha didn't show much progress at all. As a result the master sure had a lot to say about it.

Master Aazz has kept teasing, insulting, and pushing Yasha even harder than the other students since they started without a break, it's like he wants him out of his class.

Aazz spoke to the class after the usal warm ups and said that it was time to start to advancing there combat training with real life mock battles against each other, they fought all day practicing. Which actually means Yasha getting the tar beaten out him several times and he never won.

Before the class could even finished Yasha was being helped by another peer to the infirmary, Yasha would have thanked whoever helped him but before he could even look at the person he had already blacked out from a skull piercing headache.

Two people were at the barracks training for a upcoming battle when a third person strolled in asking while making a kissy face, "Personal lessons love birds?.

The young man yelled at the intruder, "Keep to your own business, Kouga!"

Kouga smirked as he looked at the red blushes on the couples face as he looked at his greatest rival he asked, "sorry if I'm just having a little fun. Still, Kagome is Inuyasha treating you well?".

Kagome stopped blushing and answered, "Of course, we were actually helping each other with our training for the next battle".

Kagome then went on about how Inuyasha had insisted to teaching her to master the bow and sword, in exchange Kagome decided to help him with his new magic since she was having a easier time then him.

Kouga laughed as Inuyasha asked him what's so funny then he answered, "I just thought it was very Ironic how I came looking the mutt so we could train together too because of how weaker my men are than me".

Inuyasha and Kagome just looked at each other before they both shrugged and said, "The more the merrier, I guess".

Soon they would start their training together, becoming closer than ever.

Yasha slowly groaned as a wet rag was wiped on his forehead not long after he heard a girl say, "Sorry".

Yasha mumbled as he opened his eyes, "That quite alright, May". May bowed sadly, she looked like she had something to say but kept it to herself till Yasha asked her what was wrong.

"It's just, your the only one from shelter I've seen in weeks and when I heard about your brother", she muttered.

Yasha slowly got up and leaned against the bed frame and decided to ease may by saying, "It's alright, I am okay because of Rue. He wouldn't want anyone to mourn for him, so please don't worry about it". May then sighed and handed the picture back to him, the picture was now in a nice little protective frame. The image had a few visible rips in them, Yasha remembered now. Mido, a basic school bully, had ripped it to shreds before he had blacked out after their mock battle.

Yasha smiled and thanked May for her help and then asked how she managed to get all the pieces. She told him she didn't, and that a boy around the same age as Yasha brought it with him as he walked Yasha to the infirmary.

Sadley a boy around the same age as Yasha was the only thing she seemed to know about the other person, Yasha may not be able to thank him now but one day hopefully he will.

It took a few moments for Yasha to realize that his chest was bare. Blushing he asked May, "Hey, do you know were my cloak and under shirt is?". She blushed too as she motioned to a few feet away. Yasha used this opportunity to look around the large cavern he was in, there were matts and beds scattered everywhere with selfs carved into the walls for the medical equipment. There was also a small stream that ran through the cavern for water to help treat the wounded and sick with, so small streams ran through Anzen no basho. That must be how they get their buckets full of water to cook and clean with, Yasha then wondered if there was some sort of spring somewhere in the caverns because he was pretty sure the map they all received on day one had no water sources.

Yasha then quickly said, "Great, thanks. I better take my leave now". As he went to go grab his cloak May grabbed his arm and said, "Since we both come from Shelter we should both look out for each other, understand? So I want you to promise me you'll be more careful, alright?".

Yasha's eyes widened at her new confidence as he answered her back, "Yeah, I promise I'll try".

Did he just get scowled by a girl his own age? Wow, he needs to get his priorities straight.

Then she piped up, "Oh! By the way, all your major injuries seemed to healed already. But you still have a bunch of bruises around your upper body, so you'll have be careful not to strain yourself too much".

She then started rambling on about his minor injuries for a quite a while and to learn to be less clumsy. Yasha soon became afraid of the girls wrath as she glared at him for even having to come to the infirmary in the first place.

After she came to the climax of her rant she threatened, "If I have to ever bandage you up again, I'll make sure you'll regret it!".

She then took a deep calming breath as Yasha asked, "You bandaged me up? I thought you'd still be in training?". She nodded and explained her story, "Not long after I went into training, Miss Mira decided that I had a great talent for the job and gave me permission to work as a assistant for doctor kite. Since then Doctor Kite has decided that she wanted me to get more experience with treating wounds for the warriors and what better way is to that by treaties the trainees minor wounds and acks".

Yasha nodded in understanding when she added, "By the way we're in the main medical wing, this is were the healers are trained and treat the wounded and sick".

Yasha than suddenly said, "Welp, I have to go. I'll see you around". May noded as Yasha headed out of the main infirmary, If he remembered right there were science labs and smaller infirmeries scattered throughout the tunnels and cavern systems. The barracks are on a basement like level with tuneles that had shortcuts leading everywhere.

Yasha walked out of the main medical wing saying goodbye to may and thanking her one more time before he was out of her sight.

Why did he have to be so weak, he sighed. No, he made a vow to become strong for Rue. He finally thought of the dream he had, the dream had been a lot more clearer this time but still very blurry. One thing he could tell that they were in the barracks, but something seemed off. In the dream the barracks looked, newer? Not only that but that Kagome girl reminded him of May, he didn't know why because they look so different. May is shorter than Kagome and looks younger with her short hair and blue eyes, while on the other hand that Kagome girl had long hair and brownish eyes. Not only that, but May's hair is slightly lighter in color than Kagome's.

Yasha sighed again walking with deep thought, then it must have been a dream. That's right it was just a dream, he probably just hit his head or something when he fell.

With that in mind he headed towards the barracks, he knows he isn't supposed to be there during night hours but he just needed some time to figure himself out and to become stronger. Besides if anyone would question him he would just say he was trying to practice for class or try to get back the time he missed during class that way either way he isn't lying.

Not long after he headed down the tunnels towards the barracks, when he got there he couldn't believe some of the beauty of the cavern at night.

He shook his head harshley, every moment he used to admire the caves the more time he loses to practice his dull skills.

Yasha looked around the cavern, it looked a lot bigger without everyone else in it. He then noticed two walls with good amounts of practice weapons on them, one wall was full of metal type weapons while the other had wooden weapons. He thought about it for a moment before he

went towards the wooden swords and shields, the master had only given them wooden weapons so that meant he probably wasn't ready for the more potentially dangerous ones.

He did all the stances he knew first as a warm up with the sword, after he felt ready he went towards the training dummies at the edge of the cavern.

He swallowed his fear because during class he seemed to be hit even by the dummies in mock battle. But he wasn't going to let fear control him today, he darted forward swinging the sword hoping to knock one of the arms off of the dummy. However, every time he tried to the sword would bounce off the dummy and out of his hand.

He tried different stances but none of them seemed to be working, he growled in frustration. He wasn't about to give up on this, it was his only chance to become stronger. Letting ire fuel his strength he let out the hardest blow he could on top of the dummy's head successfully slicing through the wooden dummy and breaking the sword he was practicing with.

Yasha muttered a quick , "Uh oh". Before he could think of a way to fix the dummy and the sword he heard, clapping?

He turned around to see Master Aazz at the front of one of the tunnels, Yasha in shock dropped the broken sword and the shield.

Yasha just stood there silent like a child caught doing something bad before Aazz came up to him and put his palm on top of Yasha's head in a comforting motion saying, "Don't worry, kid, your not in trouble. I'm actually impressed by what you just did".

Yasha muttered a surprised, "Really?". Aazz took his hand off of Yasha's head and said, "I am impressed by your determination and dedication to become a warrior, and by your courage to pull this stunt in the first place. Those all are signs of a skilled warrior who is yet to come".

Yasha stared at Aazz in awe as he continued, "I actually used to be a lot like you, believe it or not. I was reckless and stubborn but those things are what made me who I am today. Despite this, I can't let you go unpunished".

Yasha backed away some looking straight into his master's eyes as the master offered, "Say what, as punishment you will stay after class every day for private lessons from me. That way we can sharpen your skills further, so how about it? Are you ready for a challenge?"

Yasha smiled brightly as he answered boldly, "Yes, of course".

Then Aazz started, "First lesson, you need to learn to control your temper or it could best you in battle one day while also causing harm to your teammates. Also if you have magic and your not calm enough you might cast a spell you will regret".

Yasha just nodded to show he was listening as the older man continued, "We will work on that tomorrow, for now clean up this mess you've made".

Yasha then raced to get the job done, once he was done Aazz dismissed him.

Yasha walked back to kakai happley, after three weeks he is finally becoming stronger.


	4. Chapter 4: something new

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from it, enjoy!**

"Haaaa!", Yasha screamed at the top of his lungs while swinging a sword at his opponent.

It has been at least three months since Yasha started his private training lessons with Aazz and nearly four months since the incident and he has shone really great improvement. In fact, he can finally use the metal weapons now like Aazz uses most of the time.

Actually Aazz found out that after a little extra practice with a certain weapon that Yasha seemed to be a natural with the sword, in fact, he would even say Yasha could have had used a sword many times before the incident.

Because of this improvement Aazz decided to test him to see if Yasha is ready to move up a rank. In Anzen no basho moving up a rank is like a promotion and it happens in all classes, if Yasha wins this battle then he could actually start as a lower rank warrior who is still in training to become a full warrior. A full warrior is when someone from the warrior class who has finished their training and has been deemed fit to fight against the shadoumonsutas. If Yasha is ready to move up in the ranks the boy will start as a lower class warrior, these warriors are still warriors in training who take up jobs around the caverns like patrolling and handling small but important duties.

So Aazz decided to pit him against mido to see who won. So far the boys have been fighting for a while now, both boys now have bruises and sweat covering their half naked upper bodies with a few cuts on their face.

Mido blocked Yasha's strike and attempted to throw him off balance and force him to drop his sword, it seemed successful until Yasha did a flip while in mid air and caught the sword before it it hit the ground.

Yasha landed on his feet gracefully shocking the other boy, Mido gaped his mouth in surprise at the incredible feat causing him to lose his guard. Taking the chance to knock his opponent out of the ring Yasha gave a hard jump kick to mido's upper body ultimately causing the bigger boy to lose balance and fall off of the wide stone slab they had been using as their battle area.

Yasha stood last on the stone slab and said with a smirk, "I win". The master growled at Yasha's boastful reaction and glared at him, Yasha gulped and nodded before walking up to the nearly crying Mido.

He pulled his hand out in a friendly gesture and apologized, "Sorry for rubbing it in your face. I think you actually did pretty good, once we are healed up do you want to train with me sometime".

Mido stopped his tears with a light blush before saying, "Only once I defeat you, will I even think about training with you. I vow that one day soon that I'll defeat you!".

Mido then stood up and stormed out of the room in a false promise. Aazz then came up to Yasha and ruffled the boy's black hair and praised him, "Good job out there! I knew you had it in you to defeat your bully!".

Yasha gasped in shock before saying, "How did you know that!? And if you did, why on earth would you pit me against him of all people and tell me to apologize!?".

Aazz stopped and said in a serous voice, "Because once you venture out on the battlefield or even on normal day of your life you might need a friend to give a hand".

Before Yasha could ask Aazz said, "Well now that's over, I think it's time I reviewed and told you what moving to the next rank will intitle".

Yasha forgot about his question and straightened up as his master continued, "You aren't a full fledged warrior yet, so don't get all snobby with me. A rank tells people what level your on and what your allowed to do, remember? You can move up the warrior ranks by improving your skills and gathering enough experience to show your superiors that your ready to move up in the ranks, the higher you go up the ranks the closer you are to becoming a true warrior. For now I am in charge of you as your superior".

Aazz then fetched a small white badge from his cloak's pocket and added, "This is your new badge, it shows others what rank you are and your position. This badge also gives you permission to the restricted and blocked off areas to the normal public in case of a emergency and if you're running an important errand for me or other superior officers".

Then Aazz decided to use this as a teaching moment and said, "I haven't actually taught you about what needs to happen when you become a true warrior, have I? Well a good example is the ceremony being held in a few days, it's called the crowning of the warriors. This event is based off of the day when the five warriors gained their powers and became warriors. What happens is the council of the elders present specially crafted weapons to the newly crowned warriors for when they go out to battle. From there it is the warrior's duty to climb the ranks on their own, we can go on all about what rank comes after a warrior later for now let me explain your new job."

Yasha nodded his understanding before Aazz continued once again, "So your new job is to patrol Anzen no basho to make sure everything's in order, and like the others if you find someone stirring up trouble while on or off duty it's in your best interest to pursue the culprit and call for help if you need to, you will also be running errands for people in all other job classes. Such as Healing, and the Science class. Soon you'll be receiving a new cloak and cloths with your rank symbol stitched into them for on the job. Now I dismiss you for the rest of the day, tomorrow you are to report back in the morning for patrol duty and also any other jobs that might come your way".

With that Yasha left the barracks to enjoy the rare moment off in months from his training. He soon came to Kasai and greeted the other villagers there with a smile before asking where Maria went off to.

Soon Maria came into the cavern and asked Yasha concerned, "What do you need, child?". Yasha then smirked as he pulled his new badged out, then Maria's eyes went wide with excitement as she looked at the badge.

Soon she screamed happily, "Congratulations, when do you start? What rank are you, exactly?". Yasha smiled as he explained, "Lower warrior rank one, I start patrol tomorrow. I'll have to report in with my superior often but it's still really exciting".

Maria smiled proudly at Yasha like he was her own child, suddenly someone came up to her with an urgent problem.

She immediately turned her attention towards to young man, "What's the matter". The way she could switch from a carefree attitude to a serous one made it obvious why the council of elders chose her to govern over Kakai village.

The man almost screamed in panic, "Half of the rations have gone missing and the water streams that go through the tunnels have suddenly dried up!".

Yasha then butted into the conservation with a hurried voice using the authority of his badge, "Where do we store the rations, I'll check it out". The man then directed Yasha towards a cavern with various ditches and carved shelves in the walls used to store the food everyone had collected from what was left from incident.

Yasha looked at the amount of rations leftover, he found some hurried footprints while inspecting the room giving him enough information to confirm that the rations had been stolen. Yasha clutched his hands angrily at whoever had done this because if he doesn't find the culprit soon judging by the small amounts of rations left they will have a famine soon.

Luckley he just might be able to catch the thief just in time by following their fresh tracks they left behind. Yasha soon darted out the ration room and through the tunnels tracking down the thief, soon he arrived near one of the back tunnels.

Yasha slowed his pace cautiously, these tunnels were off limits for a reason. That reason is because these tunnels were deemed too unstable to even be around and they could collapse from old age any moment.

Knowing the rations were important to keep the survivors in Anzen no basho alive,

Yasha bravely moved forward. He soon came to a old abandoned cavern with small sinkholes here and there with spider webs covering the cavern.

There was a clatter at the far side of the cavern, Yasha turned and spotted a man making a quick get away. He shouted, "Hey, get back here!". The boy then pursued a chase after the man who seemed to be in his early thirties, the chase took a good fifteen minutes before Yasha finally managed to corner the guy.

Yasha asked the man angrily, "where did you hide the rations!". The man flat out said, "there's no way I'm telling a commoner! You were the ones that dragged me all the way from my mansion to this crumbling whole you call a home, so you could protect me from make believe monsters!? These rations should belong to the rich!".

Memories of the incident shot through Yasha's mind as he punched the chubby man in the face. Then Yasha said harshly, "are you really that stupid?! Those monsters are real! They killed my only family my brother Rue!".

Tears tumbled down Yasha's face as he said in a upset tone, "You are too greedy to realize that you're lucky to have even survived this and above all never having to go face to face with those monsters in the first place!".

Yasha then lost his temper and punched a crater into the wall behind them making the cavern shake slightly as the suspect ducked the blow. The man sweated in fear at the impact at the boy made at such a young age and decided to blurt out, "Ok, I hid the rations further done the tunnels! Please don't hurt me!".

Yasha nodded and yanked the culprit by the arm and said, "Now your going to show me exactly where you hid it then you're under arrest for stealing from the resistance". The resistance is what everyone is calling the people of Anzen no basho and whoever is involved now, as a result, a R is usually sewed into the warriors uniforms on the front so everyone can see and with other classes too. Actually the black on the citizen's cloths represent the Resistance as a whole, moral is definitely important in the resistance especially through these dark times.

The man nodded his head as he shakenly lead Yasha through many more unstable caverns before they arrived at a small cavern that was barely in tact, Yasha told the man to stay by the entrance and he'd fetch the rations.

Yasha slowly went into the cavern with careful cation as he approached the rations, he was about to grab the rations when the cavern and tunnels started to collapse. Yasha heard the other male scream like he was about to die and completely forgot about the rations as he jumped over to the man and covered him with his body to protect him from the falling rocks.

As the rocks started covering them, Yasha's eyes started glowing a red color as he raised his hand as a red barrier surrounded them.

When the rocks finally stopped falling, Yasha raised his other hand as the barrier expanded quickly then disappeared after clearing the fallen rocks covering them in a magic like attack. Once that was over Yasha's eyes stopped glowing and he mumbled, "What was that?".

The other in the tunnel backed up fearfully saying, "What are you!? I've never seen any magic like that before!".

Yasha answered back, "Human, I think"

The greedy man cleared his throat and calmed down as he said, "Well whatever you are, you still managed to save my life and for that I am thankful. My name is Richmond, but you may call my Rich. You have proved to me by using that strange magic that Impossible things may be possible, and I owe you my life and I vow I'll pay you back one day".

Rich bowed to Yasha in thanks before the boy said, "I wouldn't be making any promises yet, we still need to find a way out of here and back into the man caverns".

Yasha thought for a moment, didn't the elders say something about secret passageways? He finally got a good look at the tunnel, soon the dream he had months ago started to clear up in his head.

He recognized this place, it's the same tunnel that the girl and boy were in before the boy raced to find this other guy. Yeah, Yasha didn't quite remember their names it still was just too hazy.

So maybe that dream wasn't a dream, but a vision!

Yasha raced to the side of the tunnel where he barely remembered seeing a switch pulled that lead to the archive, and if he is correct he saw a glimpse of another passageway behind the guy who look like Rue.

The boy searched hard as he removed rocks and other material from that same spot as he heard Rich yell, "What are you doing boy? We should start heading towards the entrance if we want to dig ourselves out!".

Yasha chose to ignore rich as he silently prayed to God in his head that he was right about it being some sort of strange vision, and that the switch to the passageway is in this spot.

After a few moments, Yasha, noticed a loose stone brick shoved into the wall. He quickly removed the brick as sand and dust started pouring out of the hole, soon the boy dropped the brick and looked up to see a old handle.

The boy remembered the elder's had said that there were also a lot of traps in the tunnels, Yasha took a deep breath before standing still trying to remember which way the boy from his vision had pulled it.

After a while Yasha reenacted the scene by shoving the switch down then to the right, soon more rumbling could be heard as a secret door opened.

Rich gasped in surprise and asked Yasha how did he know that a secret door was there. Yasha shrugged his shoulders and said, "I honestly don't know, it's hard to explain".

Rich then said, "well then, what's your plan?". Yasha answered, "To find a way around the blocked routes and to the main tunnels, I just hope this works".

Rich nodded as he patted the boy on the back and said, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go".

Before Yasha could say anything Rich had already gone into the passageway, the boy then ran to catch up as he yelled, "Wait, we need to stay together!".

Soon they arrived at the archive as Rich said, "This place is a wreck! How are we going to get out now!?".

Yasha then answered confidently, "Let's look around or are you too scared to get your feet dirty".

The older man raged then yelled, "Now I may be rich but I ain't that snobby!".

Then Rich started digging through the debris as Yasha ordered, "Careful, these things are hundreds of years old! Some they're even older than the war of unification! Do you want to break them!?"

Hearing Yasha's irritated voice, Rich, started looking through the debris more cautiously. Not long after Yasha started looking through the debris as well, but deeper into the room than Rich.

The room has a lot of shattered glass so the two had to be even more careful, after a while of clearing the debris Rich found a few dusty books and started looking through the faded and ancient texts muttering, "It's amazing how the books are still in such good shape".

Yasha ignored Rich as he was secretly glad he didn't find a body, that guy must've survived.

Suddenly Yasha felt a pressure on the back of his head as a red book was hurled at him. The boy then heard a faint voice say as he looked down at the book, "You'll need this soon, take good care of it".

Yasha then looked around for the voice but found nothing as Rich took notice. The older man looked at Yasha like he was crazy before asking, "What's wrong boy?".

The boy answered quickly, "Nothing".

Yasha watched as Rich shrugged his shoulders as he got back to work. The boy then looked at the red book, it was written in ancient text. However, for some reason Yasha was still able to read it.

He grabbed the book and whispered what it said to himself, "The spell book for the user with Red magic".

Yasha looked at the book with confusion, isn't that the same color of his magic?

He opened the book and it read, "Red magic basics chapter one". Yasha then turned the page as he was able to recognize the spell on the page, it was a healing spell named Injury Reduce. Yasha continued to read it, this spell is cast from the user's will to use healing magic. It then said, "By using this spell the user can reduce major injuries to minor injuries, however, it can't heal sickness or completely heal a injury it can only reduce the amount of damage. Warning if used too much it could cause temporary magic lost, injury, or sickness".

Yasha then flipped the page to the barrier spell he just used moments ago, he was amazed that everything was here and the book looked brand new.

The boy shook his head, there was no time to read the rest of it they need out of here.

Yasha decided to keep the book, if only for only a little while. He just really needs to master this magic, otherwise he could cause some serious damage. Especially after that barrier spell thing he did.

Yasha got up as he hid the book in his pocket, he looked around before he decided to rest his eyes for a bit. Wait, is that water?Yasha heard the flow of water coming from the other side of the cavern, he walked towards the wall. He could feel it, his senses were much sharper now as he closed his eyes and focus. Was this another spell from that book?

The boy raised his hand to a cold surface of a huge rock, it was definitely here. He opened his eyes as he took in the huge rock blocking the way he then called rich, "Hey, I think there's a hidden path behind this rock! Can you help me move it?".

Rich nodded as he came up and help Yasha push it out of the way, soon with their combined strength the rock tumbled to the side as the path was revealed.

They both gasped as a huge underground spring was disclosed to them, it was unparalleled in beauty.

There were colorful crystals running along the ceiling, lighting up the spring with the little bit of light that there was in the spring.

There was a blue sparkling aura about it that made anyone who first glance upon it stay still in their place so they could gaze upon the springs magical like beauty.

Yasha snapped out of it quickly as he explained to rich, "This must be one the water sources in Anzen no basho and if I am correct, it should lead us back to the main caverns".

Yasha's suspicions were soon confirmed correct as they discovered a small stream and decided to follow it, After a while they found a dead end in some more stable caverns.

Rich than said, "So we walked all this way for nothing!".

Rich went on about how he should have never followed a teenager and should've gone with his own plan. Suddenly out of nowhere Rich stumbled and hit a small hallow part of wall shattering it revealing a hidden switch.

Yasha passed Rich as he discovered a more worn down path to the switch, ultimately giving him the answer on which way he was suppose to pull it so he didn't set off a trap.

Yasha then used all his might to pull the switch up then left, not long after a passageway leading to the main tunnels opened up at a random village.

The villagers gawked at them seeing the dirt and sand covering them and the strange passageway that just opened up.

Yasha reacted quickly and kneed Rich in the shoulder blades ordering "Richmond, you are under arrest for stealing and hiding food."

The boy then showed his badge to Rich in a conducted manner as he forced the other guy on his legs and started to walk through the village and towards one of the tunnels connected to the village.

However, before Yasha could even reached the tunnel Aazz and mark along with someone else came flying out.

Aazz and Mark said in usion, "Yasha!", as they greeted their lost companion with concern in their voice.

Yasha's master then grabbed and yanked Rich by the arm in a harsh manner then said to the third companion, "Tsuyoi, this must be the man!"

Tsuyoi nodded as they began to complete the arrest and headed out of the village like cavern. Yasha stood there in shock and confusion as Mark began a whole set of questions, today was definitely something new.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Mia

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

 _Author's note: Do you like my new cover I used for the fanfiction? I made it on this anime creator game, it's a older Yasha. I just wanted to give you guys a sneak peek of what I'm trying to do with_ _Yasha's_ _character, please review and enjoy!_

Mark and Yasha sat in almost complete silence as they slowly ate their dinner. Until mark broke the silence, "Aazz was very worried about you, did you know?"

Yasha looked at Mark in shock as he replied, "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact when you went missing he sent out a whole entire search party looking for you.", Mark explained.

Yasha gasped in surprise before asking, "How long was I gone!?"

Mark looked at his friend like he was crazy before saying, "Almost a week."

"But we were only in there a few hours!?", Inuyasha exclaimed loudly.

Mark whispered, "Calm down, you'll cause a scene"

Yasha looked around at the attention he drew to himself as he blushed in embarrassment before calming down.

Once he was calm enough Yasha asked himself, "How did that even happen?"

Mark asked Yasha comfortably, "Did something strange happen in those blocked off tunnels?"

Yasha thought for a few moments before answering Mark, "I did use that strange red magic."

"You mean that strange healing magic you mention you used on yourself?", Mark questioned.

Yasha then added, "Kinda, it was a little different this time. When the rocks were about to squash us, I summon this strange barrier that cleared the rocks once the tunnel stopped collapsing."

Mark's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? That's so unheard of, is it magic?"

Yasha continued, "It is, I found this book in the archive that described different spells for red magic", as he got the book out of his cloak pocket he added, "It was hurled at me, I didn't get to see the person's face but they said that I'd need it and to keep it safe."

Mark grabbed the book from Yasha and asked, "You can read this?"

Yasha answered, "Yes, I don't know how though."

Mark then said, "You know you can get in trouble by showing this to me, right?"

Yasha answered truthfully, "Yeah, but I trust you."

Mark then nodded then said, "Luckily for you I am high enough in the ranks to give you permission to keep the book, because you obviously need it and it's in good condition. I officially give you permission to keep the book with the condition that you are to lend us the book whenever the science wing needs it and that you are to read what we request of it to us"

Yasha stared at Mark in surprise before answering, "I agree to your conditions, thank you."

Mark then got a sticker out and wrote something on it and then placed it on the back of the book. "This sticker is proof that this book belongs to you alone and if someone else gets a hold of it, which I highly doubt. It will be taken away from them and into the science wing, where you can pick it up."

Yasha thanked Mark and told him he owed him big time.

Aazz was right, friends sure were useful.

Mark replied, "Your welcome, just remember the conditions."

There was a silent pause before Yasha said, "Do you think they'll demote me for this?"

Mark then answered in slight surprise, "Of course not, you did your best. Plus you found the resistance a new water source, maybe they'll promote you."

Yasha muttered, "Yeah, but the resistance might also starve because of me."

Mark the answered, "Don't worry about it, a food shortage was bound to happen sometime. The elders will handle it once they hear about it."

Yasha nodded before he got up to leave. Confused Mark asked, "Where are you going?"

"To my room to study this spell book, goodnight.", Yasha explained.

Mark sighed in relief before saying, "Alright, just don't go missing again"

Yasha then sarcastically said, "Yes, mom."

He then walked back to his room, when he got there he immediately pulled out the spell book and opened it up to the barrier spell he had done.

He said out loud, "There has to be something in the book that can explain what happened out here while we were in the blocked off tunnels."

He then read the barrier spell to himself, "This spell can both be a defensive and offensive spell if used correctly. The user cast a barrier around themselves by reaching inside their very being and expelling their magic from their body around themselves, if the user has enough magical energy they can turn the barrier into a blast of magic. Successful sending whatever or whoever they are protecting themselves from away from their person. This spell is highly recommended for battle."

Yasha confusingly asked out loud, "Reaching inside their very being? Magical energy? What does those words even mean?"

Yasha sighed, there is nothing on this page to tell him why a week past in the main caverns while it had only been a few hours inside the blocked off tunnels.

The boy decided that he might as well look at the other spells in the book, he then flipped the pages in the book.

There was a levitation spell, but isn't that a common magic spell? Why would it be in this book?

Nevermind about that, he needed to see the other spells first.

The next one was a fire spell called otoko, It's a spell that allows the user to lite a ember in the palm of their hand. Now this one is interesting.

Yasha read the fire spell carefully out loud, "In order to use this spell the user needs to call the flame in their heart into their hand and let it burst. Note, after sometime it can become natural."

"What?" Yasha asked himself.

Flame in his heart, Natural? This book is starting to not make any sense at all!

The boy calmed down before flipping the page to the next spell.

"Huh?", Yasha gasped.

He couldn't read it anymore, it looked blank to him.

That's when he noticed a note on the side of the page and read it outloud, "You may not learn anymore spells until the first four are mastered."

Yasha almost threw the book across the room, when he remembered the levitation spell. He would never emit it out loud, but he always wanted to use a levitation spell. He was born without magic, so he always mourned the lost of something he never had.

His brother and father tried to teach him, but all their efforts were fruitless.

He opened up the book once again, but this time to the levitation spell.

He read, "This spell allows the user to levitate objects, buildings, and people into air. This spell requires a slight pull of magical energy from the chest and high focus on the item, building, or person."

Yasha eyes widened, this spell was a lot stronger than a normal levitation spell.

A normal levitation spell can only lift a small item into the air to wherever the spell caster wants. But this one doesn't have a limit, you could even pick up a whole entire building if you felt like it. Wow, the spells in this book is unlike any other he has ever heard of or seen.

Jeez, just what type of magic is red magic?

Then he remembered what the title of the book said, "The spell book for the user with Red magic."

Yasha then decided to break up the words in his mind.

The title said, "The book." So does that mean this is the only copy?

Then the title read, "for the user with red magic." Does this mean that there is only one person who can wield such magic?

Putting it all together the title is saying that only one person can wield red magic and that person is Yasha.

Yasha's eyes dilated in surprise with the notion that only he can use this magic, it just didn't make any sense to him.

That would mean that he is special or something, and he really didn't want to go on any bizzare journey yet.

That's when he noticed that he skipped a page, he soon carefully opened the book up to this extra page and started the take a look at the words.

It was a definition of red magic, finally he could get this sorted out. One small detail made though, it was seemingly written in his own handwriting.

No wait, he's overreacting. Sometimes people's handwriting look the same, right.

Maybe he should just take mark's advice and not worry about it.

Then again if he doesn't do this, he'll be left wondering for the rest of his life.

Yasha took a deep breath as he started to read, "Red magic, a rare magic that mostly centers on power and fire related abilities. Extremely rare, only one person so far has been known to wield it"

Yasha sighed relief, so it was a normal thing then. It's just so rare that only one person been known to use it, until now Yasha concluded.

There was more on the paper but Yasha couldn't read it, perhaps he has to master the first four spells to read it?

Well whatever it was could wait, it it getting late in Anzen no basho.

Yasha yawned as he tucked the book away and fell asleep.

The boy opened his eyes as he let out a sigh, time to get to work.

Suddenly Yasha jumped up as he remembered something. Then he raced towards Maria in a hurried tone before asking her, "Has it come in yet?"

Maria let out a small laugh as she said, "Yes, it should be in the village's storage room."

He then shoved right past her without even saying thanks as he arrived at the storage room.

The storage room is where they keep kakai's supplies and handed out rations, in fact, all villages have a storage room.

He didn't need to look through everything, because there was a package with his name on it at the back of the small cave.

He ran to the package then he tore it open to reveal his new work uniform.

It was a sturdy cloak, black pouch, and boots.

These three items weren't what attracted Yasha's attention, though.

It was the blue r printed onto the front of the cape.

The color of the r represented the level of the warrior, so far there are only two colors.

Blue represented the lowest rank to right before the higher ranks.

Red represented the true warriors, as soon as you gain a red r you become capable of fighting of the shadoumonsutas and even more higher ranks such as a general.

Yasha went back to his room to try on his new uniform, it fit like a glove.

The boy nodded to himself as he started to walk with dignity to the barracks.

When he got there Aazz greeted him and scolded, "Don't look so smug, boy, you still have several ranks to climb."

Then Yasha's master assigned him to patrol near the science wing.

Before Yasha went off to work he asked Aazz, "Hey, have you ever heard of red magic? I'm having a hard time controlling this magic."

Yasha then explained how he found the book and how he started to use this magic.

Aazz though for a moment before replying, "Magic isn't my specialty, so I can't help you there."

Yasha looked sad a moment before Aazz continued, "But I do know some who knows about all magic and how to use it, I guess I could fetch them for you later."

The boy's eyes widened in glee as he thanked his master.

"Don't go worshipping me yet, I'll get them here late tonight during our private lesson.", Aazz explained before telling Yasha to get to work.

The boy nodded then he darted out the cave to his assignment.

Later that night Yasha walked to the barracks to give his report and for his private lessons.

When he got there the boy was surprised to find a old woman talking to Aazz.

That's when Aazz noticed Yasha and beckoned him over and then introduced the old woman, "Yasha meet Mia, she specializes in the study and teaching of magic. She's here to help you out with that strange magic."

Mia bowed and said, "Nice to meet you, Yasha."

Yasha said politley, "You too, Mia."

She looked at Yasha and asked, "May I see this book that you've recovered from the archive."

The boy then handed the book over to Mia, soon she was gently flipping through the book.

She nodded then closed the book and explained, "This magic is definitely a type of ancient magic, judging by the ancient symbols I'd say this magic hasn't been used for hundreds of years. Till now that is."

She looked at Yasha before asking, "Have you've been able to use magic before just recently?"

The boy shook his head and said, "No, no matter how hard I try I was unable to."

Mia seemed to go into deep thought as she said, "I see."

She then walked around Yasha as she continued, "Ok, it's only a theory but when did you first used your powers and was it the same day of your birthday."

The boy then explained the events in full to her as she nodded at the story before she added, "Here's what I've gathered. You've never been able to use magic because your type of magic was sealed away with the shadoumonsutas hundreds of years ago and when the seal broke it flowed right into your being."

'That actually makes sense', Yasha thought.

Back when he was in his room that feeling he felt must've been his magic flu right into him, but why was his magic sealed away? Where their others like him?

Mia handed the book back to the boy as she sighed, "I don't know why this type of magic was sealed away, but what I can tell you is that I know how to read ancient texts and I think I can teach you to use your magic."

Yasha smiled a warm smile and said to Mia, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She politely replied to Yasha.

Then Mia remembered and said, "One more thing, don't tell anyone about your powers having been sealed away. It might scare them."

Yasha nodded in understanding before Mia continued, "By the way, because it was sealed someone else probably used it before you. Like you in a past life or an ancestor of yours, I still need to research more about it before I know for sure. But what I do know, because of the nature of your magic is that you have to be careful! Whoever used it before you could've already shaped it to be incredibly strong, and that might make it harder for you to control. You should be fine now but your magic has been weakened and slowly grows as time goes on, so you must learn to control it."

"I understand.", he said seriously.

Mia nodded, "Good, we will start training tomorrow night here. I've already discussed it with your master, you'll train with him every other night and the same with me."

With that she left the barackes.

Yasha had a feeling he was lucky that the barracks are soundproof.


	6. Chapter 6: hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make any profit from it this is purely for fun.**

 _Author's note: Sorry I've taken so long to post another chapter for this fanfiction so thank you for being so patient. If you guys have any ideas or things you'd like to see in the story please put it in review for me to see so I can try my best to add them. Once again, thank you and please enjoy._

"We are here today to address the food problem" Royce addressed the crowd in a formal matter. Hunk then came towards the crowd and continued, "In order to get more food we will be sending any available warriors in groups of two to hunt around the perimeter of camp for whatever is left."

The crowd whispered in confusion, "But we already sent out all of our warriors to the war."

Mary came forward, "I know we already sent out all our available warrior to our cause so we will be sending out a small portion of our trainee warriors."

The crowd whispered furiously, "Most of them are only children, this is cruel."

Then josh butted in after hearing the crowd, "It may be cruel, but it is necessary. We will be giving benefits to the young warriors who will do this."

Yasha watched from within the crowd as Dave, a fellow trainee warrior, come forward and asked, "What kind of benefits?", Dave questined. Dave was a naive sixteen year old, who is known to show off. Yasha highly doubts that he has actually seen an actual shadoumonsuta before.

"Well, they will be given a heaver salary than they had before. Also they will move up the ranks faster than anyone else because they'd be more experience." Royce explained to the boy

Dave's eyes gave a happy expression as he jumped up and down saying, "I'm in!" Soon other boy's like Dave joined in as well.

As soon as they calmed down Mary dismissed them, "We look forward to see all your progresses. You all may take your leave now."

This won't end well was the boy's only thought, but he decided that he'd precipitate on it too. Afterall, it was his fault for not getting back their original rations in the first place.

As the crowd cleared Mark come towards Yasha and said, "That's just stupid, right?"

"Yeah, but we have no other choice like they said.", The boy agreed.

"Wait, so your seriously going to do it?", Mark asked surprised.

Yasha then answered, "Yes, I feel like it's all my fault. Besides this way I can climb the ranks faster."

Mark didn't look disgusted but proud as he said, "If there's anyone who can do it, I'm sure you can do it."

Yasha smiled as he said, "Thanks."

The boy then said, "I have to go report in for patrol, otherwise, master Aazz will have my head"

Then the two bid farewell and went their separate ways. How would Mia and Aazz take it? This means he won't be able to train with them every night, not only that but the risk. Yasha sighed, this was something he really didn't need to think about.

He has been training for about three weeks now with magic and he has gotten slightly better. He can now summon the magic whenever he wants. However, he still has little control over them and often messes up the spell.

Yasha suddenly bumped into Mia while in deep in thought. He apologized, "Sorry Mia, I didn't see you there."

Mia answered, "That's quite alright young man. Let me guess, you were thinking about going on that hunting job."

Yasha answered, "Yes, how did you know?"

Mia then held her finger in front of her lips before saying, "Shhhhh, a good spell caster knows how to keep their secret."

There was an awkward pause for a moment because Yasha had no idea what to say to her. Luckily for him, she seemed to know what he was thinking. Soon she said, "you should go."

Yasha was surprised with deep confusion he asked, "Why, should I?"

She then explained, "Your magic is meant for battle and in Anzen no basho you have to restrict yourself. If you go, you can learn to master your magic without restraint. So I think it's best if you go, besides didn't you want to make up for your failure to secure the missing rations?."

Yasha nodded, she was right this was the only way to master his magic and to make up for his failure. The boy then said, "Then I'll go."

"That's the spirit! Now let's get you signed up." She said decideding she wanted to be there when Yasha became a hunter.

Soon the two took off towards the barracks, things were definitely starting to come along.

The dio soon arrived a few minutes later, as Aazz was barking orders to get the ones willing to hunt ready. Aazz blew a whistle and everyone crowded around for their instructions.

Aazz then began, "Listen up, newbies. Today is the day you become men, you all will be going hunting for the resistance as warriors!"

The young warriors screamed in excitement as he continued, "There are a few rules you must remember while you're out or you will die. One, do not use your guns unless it is absolutely necessary. Or you will attract those monsters. Two, be as silent as possible. You will not only scare away your pray but you will become the hunted. Three, use certain wooden weapons. Weapons like spears, the bow and arrow, and finally a dagger are recommended. Four, keep your hood up on your cloak up. The weather outside's weather has become harsher and in some areas polluted, so unless you're a fully fledged warrior keep your hood up. Finally, stay around the perimeter of Anzen no basho. This way you can flee back in case of a emergency, such as running into a shadoumonsuta. Do you understand?"

The crowd nodded as he added, "You all have been promoted to warriors, but don't get snotty with me yet. You all still need to prove yourself before you can go out on the battlefield as fully fledged warriors. You all should receive specially crafted cloaks in the morning, these cloaks are meant for hunting only. So don't go up to a shadoumonsuta just yet. Also as of last night there is a new name for fully fledged warriors, shadow warriors."

The crowd cheered as he finished, "You will be out there for three days at a time, so we will hand out instruction books and camping equipment out for you. Like the elders said you will be hunting in groups of two, if there is another group around you when you set up camp you may join up to help keep watch for the night. The less campfires the better. You will start early tomorrow morning, so don't be late! You are dismissed!"

Yasha had listen carefully, no going back now.

The next morning, Yasha is preparing for his long journey when Mark walked up to him. Mark greeted, "Good morning, getting ready for the hunt?" Yasha replied simply, "Yeah." The other boy patted yasha on the back as he said, "You got this, I know you can do it"

Yasha smiled, "Thanks, you better take care of yourself while I'm gone." Mark remarked, "Don't worry about me, it's only for three days. We'll see each other soon, right?" Yasha smirked, "You bet."

They then said their goodbyes as Yasha headed for the baracts to get into his group, he was wearing a thick light weight cloak. It had no metal on it, just leather. He wore black leather boots and a camouflage shirt underneath with black paints. If you turned the cloak inside out it became camflodge instead of black. It was quite obvious that it was made for hunting, because there were two modes. First regular mode, where the outfit was entirely black and hid the person wearing the uniform inside shadows or dark areas. Secondly camouflage mode, were the user is wearing completely camouflage and as a result is hidden well inside a forest and other flora.

Yasha arrived just in time as they were assigning teams.

After a while they finally announced who Yasha was paired with, "Yasha and Dale."

'Anyone but him!', Yasha thought. Dale was known for his inability to listen to directions, the other boy will get him killed! But he doesn't have a choice, he'll just have to keep an eye out for the boy.

Once they were finished Aazz announced, "Alright, time to go!"

Soon all the young warriors were being led to the closest exit in Anzen no basho. When they got there they climbed up the later and outside.

Yasha stood there in shock, everything looked like a wasteland!

Trees were dying and there was animal remains everywhere! Slam, Yasha heard the metal door to Anzen no basho shut tight. How could these Monsters do all this, it only been less than a year since all of the survivors went underground. He'll be lucky if they find any type of wildlife.

Yasha shook his head of such thoughts, the mission was much more important right now!

He looked at the map as he searched for the end of the perimeter, so it's at the end of the forest? Ok, so there is was still a green and flourishing forest.

Yasha paused for a moment, did he forget something? Wait, Dale!

The boy looked around before he spotted Dale heading inside the forest on the far side to the right. Wow, he really needed to open his eyes. Yasha had to run swiftly to catch up with the other boy.

Once he caught up Dale greeted him, "Oh, hey Yasha!" Yasha glared at the other boy before whispering, "next time wait for me." The other boy rolled his eyes at Yasha as he continued to talk, "Can you believe that we're already warriors. well, not fully fledged warriors but still!"

Yasha politely ignored the other young man as he went into deep thought about where they will hunt.

A few hours later Dale was still uselessly chattering as they walked inside the forest when they suddenly heard a roar. Yasha's heartbeat sped up, he recognized the roar. It was a shadoumonsuta!

The other boy's constant talk must've lured it to them! Yasha then immediately grabbed Dale by the throat and covered his mouth with his sleeve as he lead him to some bushes big enough to hide them. Dale swiped Yasha's hands away and yelled, "What are you doing!?"

Suddenly loud stomping could be heard as the bushes they were hiding in were lifted up and away from them.

Dale looked pale as he finally noticed the shadoumonsuta soon the other boy let out a scream. Yasha yelled, "You fool", as even two more shawdoumonsutas appeared. Yasha grabbed Dale by the forearm as he ran out of the shawdoumonsutas way. The shawdoumonsutas chased after them as Yasha tried to lose them.

The shawdoumonsutas wasn't nearly as big as the ones that attacked shelter, but it was still as big as a bear on its hind legs. Meaning they were still imitating, so he couldn't really blame Dale for screaming. Enough of that, the boy needs a distraction. That's when he remembered the bow and arrows he packed.

He swiftly grabbed the bow and a arrow from his bag. Yasha wasn't perfect at archery, so he decided that it was time to use his magic.

"What are those things!?", Dale suddenly blurted out. Yasha answered swiftly, "Shawdoumonsutas, now keep running. I'm going to cause a distraction.", as he let Dale's Forearm go. Yasha then climbed swiftly up into a tree as Dale yelled out, "Yasha, you trader!"

Ever since Yasha gained his magic not only is his magic getting stronger, but his physical strength almost seems a little supernatural as it grew as well. Then again it was probably just because all the warriors are supposed to be that strong and his training did this to him.

Yasha then jumped tree to tree until he found the right spot to do his plan with. He notched the arrow to the bow and without a second thought pulled the string back, he then added a levitation spell to his arrow so it'll go farther and hit it's mark. He released the arrow and focused on his spell. He decided to experiment a little as the arrow suddenly started to pulse in midair. With a snap of his finger it landed on a rock wall that was a good distance away from then and exploded, the shawdoumonsutas then immetally left Dale alone as they went to check out the strange explosion for possibly more pray. The boy had learn that trick when he was trying to summon fire, obviously he hasn't quite master that one.

Yasha then jumped down the tree as he ran towards Dale and told him, "You're welcome loud mouth." The other boy just suddenly fainted in shock as Yasha caught him and carried Dale far away from the shawdoumonsutas.

After a while,Yasha, found a small clearing far away from the shawdoumonsutas and decided to set up camp.

After Yasha was finished someone from the resistance came in with his partner, she seemed just as frightened as Dale.

Yasha stood up and went to the other young warrior and greeted quietly, "Hello, I'm Yasha. This is Dale my partner, what do you need?"

The other boy answered, "Howdy ,Yasha, I'm Kai. This here is Sal, she's my hunting partner. We were wondering if we could join your camp. We couldn't find a suitable spot to set camp, we can offer food."

Yasha said, "Ok, we have plenty of room anyways.", before his stomach started to rumble loudly. Kai was holding back his laughter as Yasha blushed inside his cloak.

"Don't worry, we caught enough food for all four of us.", Kai laughed out.

Soon they were cooking a little bit of raw meat over the fire as they prepared dinner. While the food was cooking,Yasha, couldn't help but analyse the other boy.

Kai had short brown hair and blue eyes with a playful kind of personality. Judging by the way he was moving, he is very swift on his feat. The other boy also somehow reminds Yasha of koga from his visions.

This sure is going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7: Frontline

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from it.**

* * *

Sunshine shined on yasha as he slowly awoke.

'Where am I?', he thought for a moment before membories came back to him. 'That's right, we had set up camp.' he concluded in his mind as he got up to looked around.

But where was everyone? Wait, the forest looks different. 'I have to find the others!'. He screamed in his head.

He suddenly heard loud stomping, not wanting to attract any attention he hid behind a tree. It was a small shadoumonsuta. It seemed to be intelligent as it spoke to another much bigger shadoumonsuta behind it, "I swear I left the human right here."

The other answered, "Well, keep looking! We've already lost the human with the brown hair! If we lose another our boss will have our heads!"

'So they were kidnapped by the shadow monsters, guess not all of them are brain dead. Then Kai must've escaped in the chaos. Well, at least one of us are safe.', Yasha thought as the duo continued to panic.

After only a few minutes of looking one suddenly said, "Whatever, let's just go!", as they left.

Yasha knew he had a choice either run back to Azen no basho or to follow them back to the others. He thought about what Aazz had said once to him that, "Teamwork is important, if you ever find yourself out there all alone you come back to Azen no basho and get help."

But if he did do that he'd be leaving his teammates behind and that wasn't exactly a good thing a teammate would do. Plus who knows how long it will take to get help they could get killed along with several others.

So yasha decided to jumped silently up into the tree and stalked them from a good distance to see where they kept their victims. A few minutes later they arrived at a cave. Yasha waited for a few minutes after the two went in, before he used the shadows to hide himself as he followed pursuit.

He felt sick at what he saw, piles of dead bodies of half eaten resistance members.

The boy was so in shock he almost blew his cover. Luckily, he was able to get his composer back almost immediately. He was trained for this kind of situation, so he was prepared.

He noticed that Dale and Sal weren't there, good. Right now he needed to focus of coming up with a plan to save who is left, but how?

That's when he dropped his spell book and it opened up to the page with the fire spell on it.

That's it! They seem to be afraid of their boss, right? Maybe that's what yasha can use as a advantage.

The boy then sidled up the wall and carefully went to the next room without the shadoumonsutas knowing and looked around. There were several of those black creatures in the room all huddled around a cage, they were all of different sizes and shapes. There's Dale and Sal! They were in the cage with several other hunters!

Carefully making sure not to disturb either team he hid behind a large stone as he listened closely to the words of the shadoumonsutas.

One said, "Make sure these humans are chained nice and tight, boss wants to take a look at them."

Another one asked, "Why is the shadow king so obsessed with finding this Inuyasha person anyways?

The one that seemed to be managing over the others screamed, "You old fool! Have you forgotten that Inuyasha is naraku's biggest enemy! Do you not remember him!? How he conquered over many battles just for those stupid humans!"

The shadoumonsuta said, "You mean that half breed clothed in the red fire rat robe that sealed us away with our king? He could be dead for all we know!?"

Yasha's eyes widened, wasn't that Inuyasha person from his dream?

The other one said, "He's alive, otherwise the seal wouldn't have weakened. That's why lord Naraku wants to see these humans captured. That Hanyou was known by all humans as their hero. He even killed Naraku before he was reborn as the shadow king."

That's when a much older shadoumonsuta walked into the room. All of the shadoumonsutas then bowed to him in respect. 'He must be their boss, but why do I feel like i've seen him before?'

The boss said, "You have forgotten if enough years have truly passed he could have a reincarnation as well. Right now, like naraku,Inuyasha should be weakened too. So Naraku wants to kill him before he can rise again like the prophecy says."

He added, "Luckily for Naraku, the seal had frozen that human's body he had stolen in time. So he doesn't need to use a new one."

'What on earth are they talking about!?', Yasha thought as he listened. Feeling a very uneasy feeling he decided to divert his attention from them as he looked for a way to get closer.

Yes, a balcony! There was a small human sized balcony barely noticeable near the ceiling.

Yasha then swiftly slipped into the previous room and found hidden stairs leading to a second floor too small for the shadoumonsutas.

Maybe it was for Naraku? They say he had a human body, right? They also said something about him being the shadow king. Do they mean the evil king from the legend? There is no time for that he has to save the others!

So he quietly approached the balcony with careful steps. There was no way his plan was going to be completely successful. Which meant he'll just have to fight. At least if his plan is successful there will be less shadoumonsutas to deal with. Luckily for him his magic was meant for fighting.

When he finally got to the balcony he was just in time to see their boss leave. 'Man, he may be old but he was terrifying. No wonder the others feared him.'

Yasha waited a few moments before flipping through the spell book to a little more complicated spell. The spell uses and bends the fire magic into different shapes. There wasn't much information about the spell besides how to use it. It's like the previous owner didn't use it that much. Anyways, the only problem for Yasha was to summon the fire magic. He's done it once and failed, but he knows how to do. It's a huge risk, but it might be the only way to save everyone. It will take a lot of determination and pure will, but he can do it!

The boy closed his eyes and raised his hands palms up and felt something warm in his chest as he copied the same way he remembered the how he summoned the flame magic and accidentally found how to use this more complicated spell a week ago.

He was with Mia at the time when she guided him with her words, "The flame within yourself is a old way to say your magic. Your magic is deep within your soul so close your eyes and look for that faint warm feeling of magical energy."

The boy closed his eyes as he looked for that feeling soon he said, "I think I found it."

She continued, "Good, now focus on that feeling. It should start to grow and become stronger as you keep it in your mind." Yasha nodded as she instructed, "Lift your hands palm up im the direction you feel the flow of magic going."

The teenager focused hard and lifted his hands as he followed her instructions. She then explained in a quick tone, "Now, quickly grasp it and release it!"

Yasha grabbed mid-air and cupped his hands together before opening his eyes and forcing the magic out with his free will.

Suddenly the air around his hands combust into a bright flame. Feeling like it was a third arm, Yasha was able to keep it steady.

Mia praised him, "Good, now let's try something more difficult. Focus on a image like with the levitation spell. This time I want you to focus that onto the flame."

Yasha did what he was told and thought of a bunny and focused that image on the flame as it started to shift into bunny shaped. The bunny reminded Yasha of the time he and Rue saw bunny on their front porch. Suddenly Yasha lost concentration as the flame collapsed.

He remembers how Mia scolded him for losing concentration. But this time he was determined not to make the same mistake.

He closed his palms, he needed more magic for this. He didn't let it combust till he felt in his soul the flame would be big enough. Then he snapped opened his eyes and focused on the image of the boss as the flame shifted.

He waited for one of the shadoumonsutas to say, "Boss is way too old.", before he leaned on the balcony and a shadow of their boss appeared.

The smaller and seemingly weaker shawdoumonsutas screamed and ran away from the cave Leaving behind only five shadoumonstus. Who quickly noticed the difference between their boss and a shadow as they roared.

They slashed at the balcony and Yasha jumped off of it as it collapse. He landed hard on his feet before he grabbed two daggers. Without really thinking he called on his fire magic and the daggers now had concentrated flames bursting from their blade.

"Wow.", Yasha stared in awe at the flaming blades before he shook his head and focused hard to keep the daggers like that. This way he can do more damage.

A shadoumonsuta went to grab him before he jumped up the shadoumonsuta's forearm to avoid the attack.

Yasha kept dodging before he spotted the creature's eyes and stabbed them, soon the creature turned into dust as another came from behind the boy.

Dale noticed this and yelled out, "Look out!"

The boy took the others warning and barely managed to dodged in time.

Not good, he was surrounded!

That's when he looked back at the cage before he came up with a striking idea and used the daggers to open the cage before another attack came and once again Yasha dodged it.

He yelled at the others while in mid-air, "What are you!? Little kids or warriors!?"

Soon most of the captives yelled, "Warriors!", before they rushed out of the cage and ran towards a back wall in the cave where their weapons were. Some had bows and arrows while others had daggers. They soon joined the battle as it raged on.

Dale was still in the cage with Sal, they were scared. Suddenly Sal took a deep breath before putting on a brave face and saying, "Well, what are we waiting for? We are trained warriors after all!"

She rushed out and grabbed a fallen dagger before some of the smaller shadoumonsuas finally returned. Before the creature even knew it, Sal, had used her strength to bust it's stomach open and stabbed it in the heart.

She soon moved gracefully over to the next one as she joined the battle. Dale just stood there in the cage dubstucked before he gulped and ran towards a fallen bow and arrow. He took aim and fired and manage to blind one of the shadoumonsutas before it could've hurt one of the other hunters.

He felt braver as he grabbed some more arrows and shot from a distance joining the battle as a archer. Suddenly a battle scream could be heard as backup suddenly burst into the room lead by Aazz.

Yasha looked relieved as he noticed Kai in the ranks. Which meant Kai went back to get help. He'll have to thank him later.

Wait, he shouldn't be lollygagging. He is in the middle of a battle! Yasha quickly dodged another attack as he approached Aazz and the others. Before he could get to the others, however, he was grabbed then flunged in the air by a shadoumonsuta.

Before he could hit the floor, Kai, used some sort of magic to summon a miniature tornado to catch Yasha.

Kai remarked, "Did ya think you were the only one with strange magic?"

The tornado released yasha as he muttered, "Thanks.", before going towards Aazz.

Who was currently bursting with orders to the others. When he spotted Yasha, "Don't just stand there, boy! Help the shadow warriors! They just got back from their mission just in time to see you guys kidnapped, so you better show them some respect!"

That's when yasha noticed the different cloaks the others wore. He hadn't noticed before but they were the shadow warriors the resistance sent out. But there was no time for gawking!

The boy nodded to his superior before joining the shadow warriors in their battle.

He fought with courage and strength far beyond his age.

A warrior came up to him and said, "Hey ,kid, once this is over you should try to join our ranks. I can put a good word in for you."

Yasha actually laughed as he said, "Let's focus on the battle for now."

The warriors and the trainees fought for what felt like hours before they had defeated the last shadoumonsuta in the room.

The boss must've left the cave all together because when the warriors scouted the area they came back with no news of the boss shadoumonsuta.

The trainee warriors sighed in relief at the news before they all walked out of the cave and got a good distance from it before they set up camp for the night.

Yasha was amazed because some of the warriors were healers as well, but instead of taking on head to head combat they did more distance attacks with weapons like bows and arrows and stayed out of sight.

He wondered if May was thinking of becoming an archers like these fine healers.

That's when Kai approached him with food and said, "Hey, how are you holden up?"

Yasha answered, "Fine, I only had minor wounds. So it was a big deal.", as he gratefully took one plate.

"Good, by the way did you by chance suddenly received your powers right after the incident?", Kai asked in a carefree tone.

The boy raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

The other boy shrugged, "I just have this suspicion that there was a reason we suddenly received our weird magic right after the incident. Like they were linked or something."

Yasha admitted, "You're not the only one who thinks that. Do you think it's destiny or something?"

Kai sighed, "Who knows."

* * *

The next day they returned to Azen no basho where Mark and May were awaiting their friend. Yasha climbed down the latter as May started to ask questions like, "Are you okay!? Can you tell me what day it is!?"

The boy answered them all correctly to calm to girl down. Once she was done worrying she glared at him and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving! When Kai came to the medial wing asking for help, I was so worried!"

Yasha took a step back and apologized confusingly, "I'm sorry?"

May yelled, "You better be!", as tears welled up in her eyes. Feeling guilty, Yasha, took May in his comforting arms to console her.

Mark smirked saying, "Yasha, I didn't know you had a lover." Both Yasha and May blushed before they pulled away embarrassed. The boy tried to explain, "We're not lovers." But failed as Mark started to laugh, "I was just kidding."

Finally getting the idea yasha blushed furiously as he yelled, "Mark you pervert!"

That's when Aazz came down the latter and said, "That's enough you two! Yasha, I need you to come with me to report to my office inside the barracks!"

The boy was now concerned, he did violate the rules that his superior assigned to all of them by pursuing the shadoumonsutas. 'Am I in trouble?', Yasha thought as he nodded his understanding.

Aazz then said, "Good.", before he left the tunnel.

The boy bid farewell to friends before following Aazz back to the barracks silently. About an thirty minute walk later they finally arrived at the barracks. Yasha took a deep calming breath before they entered Aazz's office. The older man had Yasha sit down in a nice looking seat in front of his desk. The boy felt like he was in school again the way the office looked. He was also amazed because he hasn't seen such well crafted furniture since the incident.

Meanwhile Aazz fiddled with his fingers before looking straight at Yasha. The boy could only imagine what kind of trouble he was in the way Aazz was looking.

Seeing the youth's troubled expression the older man said, "Don't worry your not in trouble."

Aazz sighed, "This is hard for me to say, but the elders have taken a interest in you"

The older man let the shock sink into Yasha for a moment as the boy's eyes went wide.

He continued, "We sent a messenger back to Azen no basho last night to tell the elders of our success and he came back early this morning before we put up camp with a message from the elders."

The boy asked confused when the man stopped, "What did it say?"

Aazz simply stated, "They want to promote you to a shadow warrior early and have you trained by a general so you can lead your own squad one day."

Still confused Yasha asked, "So their promoting me?"

The older man sighed as he tried to explain, "More like ordering you. Here, I have a message from them"

Aazz then handed Yasha the letter. It read, "Dear Yasha Tashio, we have selected you and a few others to become shadow warriors, however, there is something we need to explain to you in person. So please come to our quarters tomorrow morning."

The man added, "You will start on the frontline."

The frontline is where the shadow warriors leave Azen no basho to fight in the war against the evil king while the newer shadow warriors protect Azen no basho from right outside where Yasha was hunting. Actually some of the shadow warriors probably came from there.

Yasha gasped, "The frontline!? But the shadow warriors always start with protecting Azen no basho near the perimeter!"

Aazz yelled, "It's a order from the council themselves you will take the promotion and head to their quarters tomorrow for whatever reason they need you for and you will not complain!"

The man handed a map to the councils private quarters to the youth. Yasha snapped it out of the older man's arms as he stomped out of the office and the barracks.

He got a good distance before he slid against the tunnel wall. 'I'm too young and inexperienced! Why on earth would they choose me of all people to join the frontlines!? Only the strongest warriors go there! otherwise, they'd get killed! The only exception are criminals who were facing the worst punishment! Am I a criminal now? Are they trying to get revenge because I lost the rations?', Yasha thought bitterly.

"If it isn't young Yasha.", a voice from beside yasha greeted. The boy gasped startled before he turned his head and recognized Mia.

"Mia.", he muttered.

"Aazz told me about your promotion.", The older woman explained.

Yasha said, "Oh"

She smiled with a knowing look as she asked, "So how do you feel about it?" Then without a second thought Yasha blurted everything out.

"I see", She whispered in deep thought.

There was a long pause before she said, "Maybe your not in trouble. Maybe they just think your ready to move up the ranks. Remember they are only doing what's best for Azen no basho and its people. They were probably convinced when you lead a rebellion against the shawdoumonsutas who kidnapped you all. Then you fought with the shadow warriors and killed several shawdoumonsutas. I personally think you'll be fine."

The boy said, "Thanks and I think you might be right." he felt much better now that he talked with Mia. How could he forget? He is strong especially with his magic! It's no wonder they choose him.

He just wonders how Kai, Mark, and May will take it. That's right, May! He will tell her first. Yasha said, "Thanks for the help, Goodbye!"

Mia couldn't help but to laugh as the boy ran off. Yep, they certainly made the right choice.


	8. Chapter 8: The reincarnation of Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this. This is purely for fun.**

 _Author's note: Thank you all for sticking with me through this. I know that my story can be a tad bit random with some bad grammer, but I'm getting better at it and I hope that the story will get better too. Thank you and enjoy. So sorry I accidently posted a chapter for another fanfiction here. Sorry for the mistake, now onto the real story!_

* * *

Yasha rushed to the Medical wing with purpose as he steadied his breathing. When he got there and took a deep breathe before yelling at the top of his lungs, "Is May Higurashi here!?"

A older woman then giggled as she approached him, "You must be Yasha."

Realizing who this was he bowed, "Lady Mira."

The three heads of Anzen no basho were hand picked by the council of elders so they were well respected by everyone.

She laughed, "No need to be so formal! Who knows maybe one day you'll be the one saying that!"

Mira then gesture to the archive, "May went into the archive to study ancient medicine. There's still a lot we have yet to learn from our ancestors."

Yasha thanked Mira before following the stream to the spring then into the archive.

The archive was no longer as messy. In other words, the science team made quick work to restore it to the way it was before.

The boy looked around the refurbished shelves until he found May staring at a green book similar to his own spell book in shock.

"May, are you okay?", Yasha addressed her carefully.

She gasped in surprise before she realized it was only Yasha. She asked, "What are you doing at the archive?"

"Looking for you.", he stated simply.

"Are you hurt!?", she shrieked.

"No. Well, not really. Just some bruises.", The sixteen year old explained.

"Oh, then why were you looking for me?"

"I need to tell you something. But first, where did you get that book? I've haven't seen or heard of that one before.", He asked.

May shrugged, "I really don't know. It just appeared out of nowhere. For some reason I can read it."

The boy piped up, "Like a spell book?"

May gave him a suspicious look, "Yeah, how did you know?"

He sweated before he tried to explain, "You remember a few weeks ago when I found the archive?", "Yeah?"

Yasha continued, "Well, a red spell book was hurled at the back of my head and I could read it. Not only that but I can use the spells in the book. I think Kai has one too. I've seen him with it."

"Really!?", She muttered in shock.

"Yeah, Maybe you can use the spells in the book you found too. What kind of magic is it?", Yasha asked.

"Healing, Water, and I think some of the spells have to do with archery."

The boy thought a moment before sliding his sleeve up to show a bruise, "Why don't you try to heal me?"

"I don't know.", She looked around nervously.

"Just trust me.", He looked at her seriously.

"Ok.", she said before opening the book and reading it. She then walked over to Yasha and placed her hands above his arm. The bruise then started to glow as it disappeared.

She gasped, "Wow!"

"I know right!? Here I'll show you mine. I just mastered this one.", Yasha said as he stuck his hand out in midair and summoned a small ember.

She whispered, "Amazing."

The boy closed his hand and the ember went out. He added, "I would show you more, but the other spells aren't really mastered yet and they can be really dangerous. I'll have to introduce you to Mia, she's the one that trained me. Also I would keep that book if I were you."

"Ok.", She answered.

After a long moment May asked, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Yasha sweated, "Right, um! How do I explain this?"

He thought a moment before simply stating, "I'm being promoted straight to a shadow warrior."

She dropped the book, "Really?"

He also has a private invitation to the elders quarters tomorrow, but that wasn't important. "Yeah, I am."

She suddenly hugged him, "That's great! When do you start!"

"Soon I think, I'm being sent out with the shadow warriors as soon as they're sent back out.", He cast a serious look.

May stuttered, "You mean the frontlines?", "Yeah."

Yasha gave a sad look as May clutched his robe tighter, "But why?"

"I don't know, but one theory is that they think I'm ready. I did lead a rebellion against the shawdoumonsutas, after all.", He explained.

She started to sobb, "But the next mission is supposed to take a while, maybe even years!"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know, but I can't ignore a direct order."

May then dried up her tears and said, "Promise me you'll be back.", "What?"

"Promise me you'll be back, Yasha taisho! Because I love you!", She yelled.

Then realizing what she said her face went hot red before she ran away. Yasha blushed but went after her anyways, "May!"

After a while Yasha lost her. So he searched for her until he found her whimpering in a random corner of Anzen no basho. She shrieked, "Go away!"

He firmly grabbed her arm and shouted, "I love you too! I don't care who knows it!"

She looked at him In shock before she smiled with tears running down her face. They both blushed before they both leaned in and smooched.

The kiss lasted a good while before Yasha pulled away and said, "I promise."

* * *

The next day, Yasha was walking nervously to the elder's place when he bumped into Mia. "If it isn't, Yasha.", she greeted sweetly.

That's when Yasha remembered something, "Hey, Mia?"

"Yes, dear.", "There's this May girl who has magic like me. Mind helping her out?", He asked.

She laughed, "Of course, child! But enough of that, we must hurry if we're going to be on time to the elders quarters."

Yasha gasped, "Wait, what?!"

She giggled then winked, "Didn't you know I'm a close friend of the elders, so they asked me to lead you to their real quarters. Come now."

The boy gulped before he followed Mia. After a few turns they came to a dead end. Before Yasha could state his confusion Mia shushed him playfully before walking right through the wall. Yasha's eyes widened before he took a deep breath closing his eyes and followed Mia's example.

When he opened them he was in some sort of room decorated with luxurious furniture. That's when Mary, Hunk, and Josh stepped into the room. Yasha bowed to the elders like it was his lifeline.

Mary consoled, "There's no need for formalities here, young one. You're here for a very special reason."

Yasha stood up, "Huh?"

The elder Mary quirked her eyebrow, "You mean Royce hasn't told you already?"

Hunk then burst out into laughter looking straight at Mia, "Jeez, Royce, come out of that silly disguise already! You're confusing the kid!"

The boy looked confusingly at Mia, the woman he had known for weeks now in confusion. Suddenly Mia snapped her fingers and the illusion of a old woman wore off to reveal a dude in drag. Yasha stumbled back in shock before Royce offered his hand, "Sorry, the only way for me not to gain too much attention and to help you out would to be to hide my gorgeous looks."

Yasha blinked, "How did you?"

Royce smiled, "That's why you're here. Now come, sit down and I'll explain everything."

Yasha took a deep calming breath before sitting down on a sofa across from royce and the other elders.

"Yasha, do you know the story of the legend of the five warriors? Well, we believe that the prophecy is about to come true.", Royce started.

"What do you mean?", The sixteen year old boy questioned.

He continued, "The prophecy states that the chosen ones will return and that they will come back as reincarnations."

The boy's eyes widened once again, "You know the rest of the prophecy!"

The old man nodded, "Aye, child. More than you know."

The youth slammed his fist on the coffee table, "If that's true why haven't you told the resistance yet?!"

Mary interjected, "Calm ye self, child. The prophecy has been passed from generation to generation in this council. It was never withered just forgotten among the public. Our reason to keep this a secret is because we do not want to cause a panic and a search for these reincarnations. Not even they know they are reincarnations."

Yasha calmed down, "I guess that's a good point. If they knew that the five warriors were among us again it would cause chaos and bloodshed just for people to find these warriors."

Hunk nodded agreeing with the boy.

Yasha then asked, "So what does this have to do with me?"

Royce answered, "Yasha, we have come to the conclusion that you're the fifth warrior reincarnate."

"What!?", Yasha screamed.

Mary added to the conversation, "The fact that you have magic that we've never seen before and of all the great things you've done proves this fact. So does you leading that rebellion shows your leadership skills and that the fifth warrior lives within you."

Yasha was shock silent before hunk finally spoke up, "Those aren't the only reasons. Have you had any weird dreams since the incident, young man."

The boy looked up at them in surprised, "How did you know?"

Josh answered, "Your friend told professor walter and he immediately reported to us."

"I don't see how dreams could prove me to be the fifth warrior.", He said a little irritated.

The elders all nodded each other before Royce placed a hand on Yasha's shoulder, "Child, the fifth warrior's name is Inuyasha and he was said to have a brother named Sesshomaru."

That's when Yasha remembered one of his dreams. He stuttered, "Those guys were in my dream! I'd dreamed about the tunnel collapsing and that Inuyasha's brother was caught in the debris! When I found not a single body inside the archive I was relieved. It's also how I found the archive."

Yasha started to sob, "I thought Sesshomaru was Rue, my brother!"

Royce took the boy in his arms, "Shh, you must be brave now. It's okay, Yasha."

After a few moments of uncontrollable crying, Yasha, finally managed to calm down enough to speak. He stuttered a little, "I believe you now. Those dreams are proof enough for me."

Yasha then asked, "Do you have a idea who the other four warriors are?"

Mary butted in, "Actually we found out recently that there are actually six warriors. We think that the sixth was more of a group strategist and consultant for Inuyasha so he wasn't really considered a fighter like the others and since the prophecy said all warriors we'll be looking for five other warriors."

Josh finally chimed in, "Young Yasha, do you have any idea who these other warriors might be?"

The boy thought for a moment before he answered, "Maybe, I mean I have my own suspicion."

Royce placed a hand on the boy's forehead, "The prophecy also states that when the time comes the fifth warrior will know. Who do you have in mind?"

Yasha stumbled in words unsure of what to say until he asked in shock, "You mean I have to pick?"

They all nodded in response. 'Should I tell them?', Yasha wondered. The youth responded with a serious tone, "I'm not sure but I think Mark, May, and Kai may all be warriors. I feel like I've known them all my life."

Royce leaned in closer, "Do you think you can name their abilities by name?"

Taking the hink Yasha continued, "Mark would be the strategist, May water and the healer of the group, and Finally Kai might be the earth warrior."

Yasha wasn't really sure how he knew all of this, but it felt right.

Mary stood up and said, "Will you excuse us for a moment, Yasha? We must discuss this privately."

The sixteen year old nodded as the elders left the room.

* * *

Mary asked Royce, "Does he know he is also the trigger for the incident?"

The man sighed, "No, I personally don't think we should tell him.

Josh asked, "That's right I forgot about that. How is Yasha the trigger again? I wasn't here for that meeting."

Royce explained, "It's because Yasha is Inuyasha's reincarnation. The seal that Inuyasha used was made from a portion of his soul and it started to weakened when the boy was born. A great portion of the seal broke when he turned sixteen. Yasha's soul has been attracting the rest of itself from the seal breaking it."

Josh said, "So that's why we need him, to seal Naraku away again?"

Mary interjected, "Not exactly, we need him and the others to defeat Naraku. The prophecy says, ' when the chosen ones are needed once again they will return as reincarnations. The fifth warrior will find the other warriors with the help from the council at the time as the seal withers. Then will time stop and start again as new heroes rise and the evil king is defeated.'"

Hunk asked, "But not even we know what the last of the prophecy means. All we can do is support Yasha for now and then all we can and hope for the best."

The others agreed before they dimmissed their little meeting and headed back to Yasha.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasha thought over what they said. 'I mean it makes sense, right? Being a reincarnation would explain everything.'

That's when the elders walked back into the room. Royce said, "Before we began again we must ask you not to repeat any of what was said here. We don't want to cause an uproar."

The sixteen year old nodded as Royce continued, "What you are saying is May is the reincarnation of Kagome the water warrior, Kai is the reincarnation of Kouga the earth warrior and Mark is Miroku's reincarnation."

The boy gasped at the familiar names before nodding. Mary spoke up, "As for you being sent out with the warriors. You'll be under commander Tsuyoi care. But don't worry that isn't till after the first year anniversary of the incident. This way you'll have time to celebrate christmas with your friends. Also you'll be taken under our wing so you can master more of your red rare magic and learn more about the war of unification and the six warriors. Not only that but since you didn't finish high school we will tutor you in math, reading, and more. It's for the best that the reincarnation of the leader of the warriors has a full education"

Yasha's eyes went wide at that, he'll be studying with the elders! The same elders that rule Azen no basho!

Yasha jumped up in excitement, "Thank you, you won't regret this!"


	9. Chapter 9: the crowning of warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

 _Author's note: I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm learning how to write correctly now, so expect my future chapters to be better then ever. I also I decided to skip a Christmas chapter on this one so the story can progress a little faster. If you like my chapters to be shorter like this, just let me know in the reviews. Thank you and enjoy! Also feel free to check out my other stories by clicking on my profile name._

* * *

Azen no basho is currently busy getting ready for the celebration of the first year anniversary of the incident and the creation of the resistance that night. Yasha is currently focusing on his secret studies with the elders.

Royce mumbled "Good, now try this problem."

Christmas was a bit lonely for Yasha until his friends surprised him and he ended up spending Christmas with them. He even kissed May underneath a mistletoe. Yasha blushed at the thought before Royce snapped his fingers in front of Yasha's face to get his attention.

"Huh?" Yasha said cluelessly.

"The answer to the problem?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

Yasha gulped before solving the pre-calculus problem within a minute. Royce clapped his hands and praised the boy "Impressive."

The man got up and said "Congratulations, you now have the equivalent of a basic education. Good job boy."

"Thanks."

The man said "Now you've finished your studies with us and you'll be ready to leave tomorrow."

Yasha tugged on his robes and questioned "But can I really survive the life of a warrior?"

Royce embraced the boy "Of course you can!"

He pulled away and asked "Now you are ready to be crowned a warrior tonight during the celebration, right?"

Yasha shifted around a little "Yes, but I'm a little nervous."

That's when Mary and the other elders came in from the other room.

The only female elder said "You shouldn't be, it's the greatest time of a warrior's life. Besides it's not that different from what you've been doing. You are currently a fully fledged warrior, just unofficial. What we're doing is announcing it to the public."

Josh added, "Besides be brave, you'll do great."

Yasha looked up at them with a courageous look before saying, "Thanks, I will."

With that Yasha got up and excused himself, he'd planned to spend the evening with May until he would be crowned a fully fledged warrior. The process of being crowned is as simple as it can get. It is like a graduation except instead of a diploma the warriors receive a weapon specifically designed for them.

The seventeen year old then left the room concealed by magic as he quietly searched Azen no basho for the medical wing. When he got there the strange thing was that she wasn't there. So he looked in the archive, but she wasn't there either. Those two places were their main and only meeting places.

Yasha sighed 'She must've forgot.'

He slumped in defeat before decided to head to Kakai village. Once he got there he was surprised to find Kai, Mark, May, Dal, Sal, Azz, and the residents of kakai village standing at the entrance waiting for him.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted as he walked in.

He smiled as he looked around at the surprise birthday party that they had planned for him. Usually in the past he would spend these nights alone, but since the incident he was never alone. He honestly didn't know if the incident was a blessing or not.

Yasha thanked everyone as Mark came forward and said "May told us you hadn't celebrated your birthday in a while also that you were leaving for the war tomorrow morning. So this doubles as a going away party too. Plus we all thought you deserved it."

The seventeen year old then hugged his best friend "Thank you so much!"

Before long they were all partying and having fun. Later into the night, May, came up to Yasha and said "So we couldn't really come up with a big present for you, but Mark was able to fix something up for you."

She then handed him a camera "This is an old camera one of the soldiers found on their travels. This way you can look back and remember all the good we had together. It takes the picture than creates a black and white photo from it's film. We have only so much film, so use it carefully."

The boy nodded then suggested in the moment "Since we're are all here why don't we take a picture together? That way I can look at it through my travels."

He blushed as May smiled up at him and then nudged him playfully "Hey! I was gonna suggest that!"

Soon they were all getting together for the picture. Azz placed it on a timing mode and before long the camera flashed and the picture came out perfectly.

Yasha then hid the picture in his robe neatly besides Rue's picture. Once that was done a bell sounded through Azen no Basho signaling that it was time for the crowning of warriors. With hearts full of happiness, Yasha and the others walked to the ceremony together.

* * *

Royce and the others came onto stage as soon as the room was filled with people of all sorts of backgrounds. The crowd chatted excitedly but stopped once Royce raised his hand.

he then started, "We call you here today to crown our newest warriors! Come up on stage once we call your name!"

The ceremony proceeded normally. It felt like hours until Royce finally said, "The next one will be last but it doesn't mean least. So far he has been acting as an unofficial warrior for a while now and has done extraordinary things for Azen no basho and we hope that he will continue to do great things. Also he will be going to the frontlines tomorrow morning with the other warriors. Now I call forth, Yasha!"

The boy took a deep breath from the farthest corner of the room before walking through the gawking crowd.

He could heard some people whisper loudly "He's so young!"

While the others spoke softly, "Is this a good or bad omen?"

He focused his attention towards the large stage and choose to ignore all of the comments. Once he got up on stage he bowed to Royce and the other elders. Yasha kneeled as Mary came forward handing something in a black case to Royce.

The man explained, "Since you are our first prodigy to make it to the frontlines, we decided to award you a special weapon."

When Royce opened the case it revealed a strange Iron sphere, "Once you take it the sphere will morph into a weapon that fits you with the magic embedded into it. You will be the only one able to use it, if someone else were to attempt to use it the weapon will morph back to its original shape and become useless to them. It was said that the five warriors used to use similar weapons but those weapons were lost to time"

Yasha then looked into Royce's eyes as he looked up, "You may take it now."

The boy nodded as he reached for the weapon. When he touched it the sphere glowed bright red accepting it's new master. It then morphed into a knife with an R on the blade. Once Yasha grabbed it, stood, and hoisted it up in the air it transformed into a sword.

Everyone in the crowd gasped at the magical sword. Royce then gave Yasha the case,

"You may keep the case," He then commented, "A knife that transforms into a sword I would have never thought it possible with magic before now. Take good care of it."

Yasha nodded before lowering the sword to morph it back into its knife shape before placing it on his side in a makeshift holder. The boy bowed once more before giving a small speech, "People of Asen no basho with this weapon I promise to help bring back peace into our era!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the boy left the stage. Soon everyone was dismissed and the night was finally over as Yasha headed back to Kakai to get some sleep.

* * *

Commander Tsuyoi inspected the boy closely. Yasha gulped before he looked straight in his new commander's eyes.

"This is the great Yasha? What a joke!" Tsuyoi scoffed.

Yasha looked down as Azz defended him "So what if he looks small! He's the best student I've had in years!"

The commander brushed off Azz's attempts to defend the boy and said to the seventeen year old "You better prove yourself on the battlefield, kid."

Yasha looked determinedly at the commander "I will."

"Good." he then added "I'll give you some time with your master before we depart then I expect you to be at the frontlines."

Yasha nodded "Yes and thank you, sir."

The commander then took his leave.

Azz said to Yasha, "Don't mind him, Yasha. He does that to all of his soldiers."

"Okay."

"You better come back alive, boy!" He said before slapping him on the back "And remember that you have people waiting up on you, so you better not disappoint them. Alright?"

"Alright. I should be going now." Yasha said.

Azz then brought him into a hug "You better!"

Then with that Yasha left for the battlefield. Hopefully to return a hero.


	10. Chapter 10 WAR redo

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make profit from this.

Author's note: Sorry for the previous terrible chapter, I promise that this redo has more descriptions and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

* * *

It was three weeks since they left the safety of Azen no Basho and all Yasha could say was that everything beautiful was now gone. Everything was a wasteland. The trees and plants were dying. Rivers and lakes had dried up. He couldn't believe all of this happened in one year.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely noticed when they stopped and rammed right into something. When he looked up it was one of the higher ranking officers that he was walking with and he was one of the very unpleasant officers he was walking with. He gulped as the other looked down at him with pure anger.

Yasha started to say, "I-I'm sorry-!?" but he was interrupted by the officer with a boot to the face.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled then took his boot out of his face.

That's when the commander came over to the man and boy, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

Before Yasha had a chance to defend himself, the higher ranking warrior turned to his leader and explained what he thought happened.

Tsuyoi went over to the boy and sneered, "do you have anything to say for yourself?" But before the boy could even say anything he continued, "let me guess? You weren't paying attention and you slammed right into your superior officer."

Yasha stuttered now fully realizing he was the one at fault. What was he supposed to do or say? The seventeen year old gulped and then apologized to the warrior and his commanding officer as he was starting to create a scene. Right then, he wished his brother Rue was there to protect him.

Commander Tsuyoi lectured him, "paying full attention to your surroundings is one of the main things every warrior should know in case of an emergency. Master Azz should be ashamed. Tonight, as punishment, you will stay up all night acting as a sentry while the others get some rest."

Yasha bowed his head low in shame before he reluctantly agreed and the two warriors left him alone while everyone started to set up camp.

* * *

Later that night, Yasha kept watch and thought about the past three weeks. Nothing really actually happened besides them walking, camping, then walking again. He had learned quickly that people here were treated like a caste system from highest ranking warrior to a newbie like him.

For example, the higher ranking warriors received shelter in small tents while the lowest were left outside in the cold air. Not only that, but the higher ranking warriors also got first pick of food, meanwhile, the lower ranks receive the leftovers.

'Is this really how they used to treat people on the frontlines back then? I really doubt it.' Yasha thought quietly to himself as he heard the others laughing and telling stories over the fire.

* * *

As the evening turned into night, everyone except Yasha turned in for the night. The boy pulled out the picture of him and his friends wishing that he was back in Azen no Basho where he was at least treated better.

The young warrior yawned before something made a noise and snapped him out of his daydreaming. Yasha lit a fire in his palm with his magic before going to investigate. His eyes widened as he hid behind a tree.

It was a shadow monster. The thing was small, but Yasha knew better and climbed up the tree to get a good view of the forest. He gasped as he spotted more shadoumonsutas on their way to the camp.

He left his position and went to warn his commander.

When he got there the commander was furious, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-!?"

"There are hordes of shadoumonsutas on the way here! We need to do something!"

Tsuyoi looked at the boy in shock before climbing up one of the tallest trees in the forest and cursed himself for his stupidity. He then climbed back down and raced to his tent. Soon an alarm sounded and everyone woke up and gathered at the center of camp.

"EVERYONE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE'S A HORDE OF SHAWDOW MONSTERS COMING THIS WAY!"

A panic soon came over camp as everyone rushed to prepare for the impending attack. There was a explosion at the front of camp and the higher ranking warriors ran as fast as they could to help. It was a hectic mess as everyone started digging.

* * *

It was three days since the attack started. 'When are they gonna let up!?' Yasha thought annoyed at his current predicament.

Many people died from these black creatures. They weren't as big as the ones back at Yasha's home town, but they were numerous. Some had slippery and had slick skin while others had black furry coats. They all made a quiet sizzling sound as acid dripped from their mouths.

The commander after day one ordered an underground trench to be made and that was what the soldiers did when they had the chance. Right now the seventeen year old was in the bunker of that trench under direct orders to stay out of sight.

Yasha sighed, it was like this since day one of the front lines. Nobody actually trusted him to be a good warrior most likely because of his age. It was so unfair! He should be out there fighting! His magic could be used to their advantage.

That was when something vibrated in his cloak. He searched and found it was his magic spell book. It suddenly started to float above his hands and it opened a new chapter before landing safely in his hands.

Yasha read the new spell and his eyes widened. This could help win the battle! He studied the page a little more before he noticed a note on the page. It read:

For the one who comes to read this spell, only use this spell if a battle drags on because it drains the body of magical energy. So be careful with it. Also here's a tip, some rules are meant to be broken.

The boy thought, 'Some rules are meant to be broken? Does that mean that I should break my commander's direct order and join the battle?'

He then looked at his hands, 'But if I do, we might have a better chance. I guess it's decided then.'

The young warrior got up and climbed out of the bunker. He was met face to face with commander Tsuyoi.

"What do you think you're doing, boy!?"

Yasha was about to explain himself when Tsuyoi interrupted, "You know what!? I don't care! Get back in there and once this is over, we're sending you back!"

The boy's eyes widened in shock before he said, "you can't-!"

"I can."

Suddenly, as the commander was ranting on and on, Yasha spotted a small shadow monster that was quickly growing in size behind the commander.

The boy growled and before his superior could react, he grabbed Tsuyoi, placed him behind himself, and quickly formed a barrier. The monster attacked the barrier and the boy held his ground. Now realizing what was going on, Tsuyoi's eyes widened in shock as he took in the situation. "W-What's going on!? How are you doing that!? I haven't seen anyone with that type of magic before!"

Yasha hushed him then explained as quickly as possible, "If I do another 'trick' do you think you could bring down this shadoumonsuta with one blow? 'Cause this thing feels like it's getting stronger by the second!"

Tsuyoi nodded before Yasha turned the barrier into an attack by throwing the red shield into the shawdoumonsuta, successfully blinding the beast. The commander then ran behind the black creature and unsheathed his sword and sliced the thing's head off.

Once it was over they both sighed in relief. Tsuyoi then asked a billion questions about Yasha's abilities.

The boy couldn't answer all the questions but he did say this, "You know how the five warriors had rare magic? Well, I have the fifth warrior's magic abilities."

The older male stared at Yasha with disbelief before clearing his throat, "I should have known that the elders were up to something."

The boy gave an awkward laugh before the commander asked, "So do you have any spells that can give us the upper hand?"

Yasha nodded before opening the book up to the chapter and showing it to Tsuyoi. The commander looked dumbfounded by the words.

He then cleared his throat and looked at Yasha with serious eyes, "All of these are symbols! I can't read this!"

"Oh, right! I forgot I can only read it…" the boy then went on explaining what the spell would do.

Tsuyoi looked amazed then angry.

"You JUST now had the guts to tell me about it!"

The boy sweated before explaining, "Well, I just found out about the spell. I haven't even performed it yet."

The commander sighed, "Well, I guess we can't help it then. What do you need me to do?"

Yasha was beyond shocked that he was giving orders to his superior, but he knew that it had to be done.

* * *

"When will they let up?" One soldier said to his friend while breathing heavily.

"I don't know-"

WEEEEE WOOOOOOO, the alarm sounded.

Soon the voice of their commander went over the speakers, "All warriors to the trench! Repeat, all warriors to the trench!"

Then they noticed that newbie warrior, Yasha, was running towards the monsters.

One of them said, "What about the kid! What is he doing!?"

"Who cares! Let's just go!"

Soon they were racing to the trenches in a hurried motion.

* * *

'I've got to get higher and closer to the monsters in order for this to work!' Yasha thought as he looked around for the tallest tree around the shadoumonsutas being careful to avoid the shadowy black creatures.

He leaped up a tree until he reached the top. He was careful to make sure that no warriors were in sight and then closed his eyes and started to chant.

One shadow monster grabbed him as Yasha started to glow a red color and it became thicker and thicker until it covered his body. Just when the slime coated monster was about to eat him a huge explosion erupted from the boy that disintegrated the monster and any others that were remaining. Meanwhile, his magic sprung from his body as it wrap around him making a strong floating barrier. Once there was no noise the barrier lifted and Yasha was safely deposited onto the ground.

The last thing he remembered was Tsuyoi running towards him in a panic.


End file.
